Doble identidad
by tutypineapple
Summary: William A. Andrew en un hombre de conducta intachable, una chica conocerá su verdadera faceta. Conductas de los personajes diferentes a los del Manga y serie, historia Alterna.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Albert fic.**

William Albert Andrew un hombre de conducta intachable de 31 años, vive en una pecera de cristal, es decir todos están pendientes de sus actos, está a cargo de la Corporación Andrew, toda su familia depende de sus decisiones en los negocios.

Tiene dos adorables sobrinos los cuales son estudiantes de Universidad, ambos enamoran a Candy una chica que cuenta con media Beca y estudia en el mismo campus que ellos.

Los Andrew estaban desayunando y la señora Elroy comentó:

\- William, quiero que aconsejes a tus sobrinos.

-¿Que sucede con ellos?

-Archie y Stear están detrás de una chica que no es de nuestra clase social.

-Tía no les pongas mucha atención, son tonterías de muchachos.

\- William esto va en serio, hasta se han metido en algunas clases extracurriculares que no tienen nada que ver con sus carreras con tal de estar cerca de ella.

-Y Annie y Paty ¿No que son sus parejas?

-Es por eso que quiero que intervengas, tenemos negocios con los Britter y los O' Brien, la vida de estos muchachos estaba casi resuelta, viene esta chica a causar todo un caos.

-Tía, no exageres.

-Los dos me han pedido una invitación extra para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alistair.

-No me meteré en eso, los chicos pueden elegir a sus novias, ellos son los que vivirán toda su vida con la mujer que escojan, de ninguna manera voy a interferir con sus decisiones. Me voy tía y no quiero que vuelvas a calentarme la cabeza con cuestiones como esta.

-Candy, no puedes faltar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- comentó Stear

-Stear, ese día me toca guardia en el hospital.

\- Yo hablaré con el gerente de recursos humanos

-No quiero que usen sus influencias, tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades.

-Candy, tenemos un año de amistad, me sentiré mal si no asistes.

La verdad es que Candy si deseaba ir pero no podía darse el lujo de comprarse un vestido de fiesta, tampoco tenía dinero para comprarle un obsequio a Stear.

Ella se lo contó a su compañera de trabajo

-Los Andrew son los dueños de este hospital aparte de eso son banqueros y no sé qué más, de seguro será una fiesta lujosa

-Mira compras el vestido, no le quites la etiqueta, lo usas y luego lo devuelves.

-Eso no sería honrado de mi parte.

-Candy, estás estudiando en una de las universidades más costosas del país, si ya eres enfermera técnica ¿para que quieres estudiar medicina?, todo los sacrificios que haces para sostener tu matricula mes con mes, sólo te dieron la mitad de la beca, trabajas como enfermera de tiempo completo, también estás en esa agencia de internet como novia virtual de hombres ricos y solitarios, no sé cómo te concentras en tus estudios.

-He sido dotada de una memoria excelente sólo con leer una vez las cosas o escucharlo me lo aprendo. Es por eso que puedo contestar los mensajes al mismo tiempo que estudio, cumplo las fantasías virtuales de esos solterones, hasta mi maestro de anatomía paga por ese servicio. Sé que es incorrecto lo que hago, pero también me dan de regalos los libros que necesito.

-¿Y no te da miedo que alguno te investigue y se entere en que universidad estás?

-Esta agencia es a nivel nacional, así que mis novios virtuales son de todo el país.

Llegó el sábado y Miriam la amiga de Candy la acompañó para elegir el vestido, agarraron uno que tenía la etiqueta oculta. Candy usó su sueldo de un mes para comprarlo, según ella lo usaría esa noche y luego lo devolvería al día siguiente.

-Sonó su teléfono en el momento que estaba pagando.

-¿Dónde estás pequeña?

-Estudiando

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Por nada, ¿te llegó el paquete que te envié a la agencia?

-Sí gracias, es el libro que necesitaba.

-Te pudiera dar mucho más, bien lo sabes.

-No quiero abusar de ti.

-Si tan solo me dejaras conocerte.

-Me tengo que ir.

En la Mansión Andrew los valet parking acomodaban los automóviles de lujo, Candy llegó en un taxi con un hermoso y costoso vestido.

Dentro de la Mansión había un gran salón donde cabían 300 personas aproximadamente, no había nadie de clase humilde excepto Candy.

-Stear estaba al pendiente de la puerta del salón para el momento en que apareciera Candy, primero sería una cena formal junto con los adultos del clan Andrew posteriormente se quedarían los jóvenes para el baile.

Annie y Paty se sentaron en la misma mesa que los Andrew, en cuanto se apareció Candy, Alistair se puso de pie y fue a recibirla, ella le llevaba de regalo una bufanda que ella misma había tejido.

Albert la vio fijamente y sonrió.

Annie y Paty estaban celosas de ella pues sabían que Stear y Archie se derretían por ella.

-Tía Elroy, Tío William les presento a Candy la estudiante de medicina más sobresaliente de la universidad.

Albert se puso de pie y dijo: Es un placer conocerla Señorita.

Candy se sentía emocionada al conocer al dueño del hospital donde trabajaba.

-Señor Andrew, no sabe el gusto que me da saludarle.

La Señora Elroy no disimuló su descontento, Albert observó todo el atuendo de Candy y se dio cuenta de la etiqueta en el vestido, sirvieron la cena, a Candy se le había olvidado estudiar cómo se usaba cada utensilio es decir cada cuchara para los 4 tiempos del banquete.

Annie le comentó al oído: Aunque te hayas vestido de manera elegante tu comportamiento es como un primate, no sabes que utensilio usar- los demás no lo habían escuchado.

Stear estaba sentado junto a Candy y él le indicaba cual usar.

-Es inaudito, no sé porque invitaron a esa chica que no sabe comportarse- le dijo la Señora Elroy a Albert.

Terminaron de cenar apagaron las luces y encendieron las de colores, empezó el baile, Stear invitó a Candy a la pista.

-Siento mucho haberte dejado en vergüenza, tuve tanto trabajo que se me olvidó estudiar…

-No te preocupes Candy, estás aquí y eso es lo único que me interesa.

Toda la gente se acercaba a Albert para saludarlo y conversar con él.

Candy se cansó de bailar por los tacones altos después de 3 canciones se fue a descansar, Paty aprovechó para pedirle a Stear que la sacara a bailar.

Archie estaba con Annie obligadamente, la señora Elroy se puso de pie y se fue sin despedirse, no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Candy.

Albert se sentó a lado de Candy y comentó:¿Qué te parece la estirada de mi tía!? tiene la cara como si tuviera un montón de gases acumulados ¿No crees?

Candy miró asombrada a Albert por la forma de expresarse.

-Ya me contaron que mis sobrinos te andan acosando, son unos chamacos babosos que quieren tener novia sin tener nada que ofrecerle de momento, recibirán su dinero cuando tengan un doctorado, mientras se les da un fideicomiso para sus estudios.

Albert se tropezó intencionalmente con una copa para que se derramara el vino en el vestido de Candy.

-¡No!- gritó Candy tratándose de secar

-Ahora te tendrás que quedar con el vestido, ya quítale la etiqueta de una vez.

-Yo creí que usted era otra clase de persona-dijo con tristeza Candy.

Albert se puso de pie y la agarró del brazo.

Me apetece bailar contigo, la arrastró hacia la pista, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él.

-Ya quiero irme-dijo Candy

-Yo te llevaré al terminar dos canciones. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que como soy filántropo tengo buen corazón? No pequeña, hacemos donaciones porque son deducibles de impuestos, este no es tu ambiente, tampoco a mí me gusta estar rodeado de estos lames botas.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

-Porque me has simpatizado, y porque no es necesario que me porte de cierta forma contigo, seré tal cual soy cuando estés presente. Cuando termine la canción le dirás a mi sobrino que te sientes indispuesta y te mandaré con el chofer a tu departamento, no quiero que estés rodeada de esas dos víboras, las vi que se pusieron celosas en cuanto llegaste, no te le cruces en el camino o te aplastaran como una cucaracha.

Terminaron las dos canciones, Candy fingió que se sentía mal.

-Yo te llevo –se ofreció Stear

-No, porque eres el festejado, la mandaré con el chofer-dijo Albert

La llevaron a su departamento, ella estaba triste, porque había gastado el 30% de su colegiatura en el vestido.

-¿Cómo lograré juntarlo nuevamente? No quiero hacer un préstamo bancario.

Le llegó un mensaje al celular.

-Pequeña ¿Qué haces?

-Voy camino a casa

-Espero te la hayas pasado bien, sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te ocurra.

-Lo sé, luego hablamos ahorita no estoy de ánimos.

Candy apagó su celular.

Albert estaba en su escritorio y pensó: ¡Quien iba a decir que mi sobrino me traería a mi novia virtual!

Destapó el regalo de Stear, se acercó a la chimenea y quemó la caja donde estaba envuelto.

-Me encantó la bufanda, de seguro ella la hizo con sus propias manos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un mes antes…**_

-¡Estoy harto! Todos los días trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, se supone que debo de darme la gran vida pues poseo muchos bienes, sin embargo aquí estoy en esta oficina buscando que me salgan hemorroides por estar sentado todo el día.

-Señor William, anda bajo mucho estrés ¿Por qué no busca una forma de descargar todo esa energía negativa?- sugirió George

-¡Lo que necesito es tener una hembra en mi cama!

-¡Señor William! creo que ya salió su otro yo.

-¡Ya basta George! ¡déjate de tonterías! mí tía me quiere tener controlado y busca términos Psicológicos para definir mis actitudes ¡Quisiera mandarla en un cohete a la luna!

-Señor William, en la universidad se daba sus escapadas de vez en cuando, creo que le haría bien tomarse unas vacaciones.

Ahora no puedo hasta que cambiemos de vicepresidente, Raymond no es confiable, ¡Y es por eso que debo de estar aquí procesando montañas de información y tomando decisiones!, antes te quedabas a cargo y me sentía tranquilo, pero la última vez que me fui, Raymond se tomó atribuciones que no le correspondían y casi vende la cuarta parte de nuestras acciones a su hijo Daniel, por eso estoy vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos para juntar pruebas en su contra y podamos retirarlo del cargo, posteriormente haré tu nombramiento como vicepresidente. Cambiando de tema hallé una agencia que se dedica a empatar mujeres con hombres de buen nivel social, son muy discretos, me pasaron los perfiles de varias de acuerdo a mi edad, pero ninguna me agradó excepto una muchacha de 19 años.

-Señor Andrew, la señora Elroy todos los sábados le presenta buenas candidatas debe de confiar en su intuición, en internet suelen estafar a la gente.

-¡Por favor George! Todas esas mujeres que me presenta mi tía, son muñecas de aparador, de esas que todos los días tienen jaqueca, yo quiero una mujer apasionada, las de mi edad ya tienen demasiada experiencia, han tenido demasiados amantes en cambio esta chica es una estudiante de medicina.

-¿Cómo funciona esa agencia Señor William?

-Los caballeros tienen oculta su identidad sólo usamos Nick por privacidad ya que somos los que pagamos el servicio y cómo tenemos cierto estatus tenemos que cuidarnos para que no haya extorsión, me conectaron con esta chica que por cierto al principio me rechazó por ser de Chicago, no quiere que estén cerca de ella por protección, la agencia me comunicó que no quiso conectarse conmigo por lo que insistí y pagué un cargo extra me cambiaron de Nick y pusieron que soy de Texas, ella me atiende a partir de cierto horario a veces me deja verla por webcam ella no me ve a mí, la agencia permite que le demos obsequios pero ellos son intermediarios, le he pedido su número de teléfono para contactarla directamente pero no me lo ha querido dar solo usa la aplicación de la agencia.

-Señor Andrew y no se ha puesto a pensar que puede tener más clientes, como veo sólo es un servicio, no hay compromiso de por medio, para ella usted sólo es un cliente, es simplemente un trabajo para ganar dinero extra, de seguro la agencia les paga.

-Por eso quiero que investigues con nuestros ingenieros en sistemas todo lo referente a ella y si conversa con más hombres así como lo hace conmigo.

-Y si descubre que conversa con más hombres, ¿Qué acción tomará? Dejará de pagar los servicios de esa agencia.

-No, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tener exclusividad sobre ella, es muy inteligente, conversamos de muchos temas interesantes, hablamos en las noches, como te dije antes ella no puede verme pero yo a ella sí y me gusta mucho tanto física como intelectualmente. Así que te encargo que investigues lo más que puedan sobre ella y la agencia.

A los dos días…

-Señor Andrew, pudimos investigar que usted no es el único novio de esa chica por cada cliente le dan 100 dólares.

Albert se puso serio al enterarse que él no era el único.

-Que más pudieron investigar sobre ella. Nada más, la agencia tiene bien asegurada la información interna de sus trabajadores y sus estados financieros, los ingenieros no pudieron entrar al control interno.

-¡Qué lástima! Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano daremos con ella.

 _ **Tiempo Actual.**_

Albert bajó luciendo la bufanda que Candy le había regalado a Stear cuando entró al comedor vio que su sobrino estaba triste.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días tío-dijeron los chicos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Stear.

-Perdió el regalo que le trajo Candy, por cierto ¿y esa bufanda? No te había visto con ella.

-Estaba revisando en mi closet y la encontré y me dio por lucirla hoy, ni modo Stear, para la próxima se más cuidadoso, lo que uno quiere hay que cuidarlo y defenderlo.

Cuando Albert salió de la mansión, el chofer le informó donde vivía Candy.

-Vamos hacia allá-indicó Albert.

El Chofer se estacionó en la acera de enfrente del edificio donde vivía Candy, Albert la observó cuando tomó el transporte para llevarla a la escuela.

-Bueno, ya sé que estudia en la misma universidad que mis sobrinos y donde vive, Candy hace que mi mundo tiemble-pensó Albert.

Al anochecer Albert se conectó con Candy.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?

-Un poco preocupada

-Me lo puedes platicar, quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Es que fui a una fiesta y me compré un vestido excesivamente caro, pensé que podría devolverlo, pero un idiota derramó su copa y me lo manchó, lo llevé a la tintorería pero ya no huele a nuevo. Ahora tendré que hacer un préstamo para poder cubrir mi colegiatura.

-Amor, no te endeudes, yo puedo darte lo que necesitas.

-¿Cómo crees?

El teléfono de Candy sonó, ella lo contestó haciendo que Albert se sintiera celoso.

-¿Quién era amor?

-Un mensaje que me mandó una compañera de la escuela.

Candy, puedo darte lo que necesitas, llevamos más de un mes de novios, y creo que ya es tiempo que te conozca más a fondo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Dame tu cuenta, para que te deposite el monto que requieres.

-No te puedo dar esa información.

-Trataré con la agencia para que te den un saldo a favor, mañana te diré como me lo vas a pagar. Te confieso que me da un poco de tristeza que todavía no confíes en mí.

Al día siguiente llamó la agencia para decirle a Candy que le habían depositado, ellos se quedaron con el 5% por comisión.

Candy logró pagar su colegiatura, ya con la información que tenían de donde vivía y estudiaba Albert se enteró de todo lo demás.

-Así que mi bella Candy trabaja para mí, en el hospital de los Empleados del corporativo, esto será más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Llegó la noche y se volvieron a conectar.

-Hola pequeña, ¿recibiste lo que te deposité?

-Si, y te lo agradezco, pensé que no lograría cubrir lo de mi colegiatura.

-Estando conmigo ya no tendrás que preocuparte por esas pequeñeces, sólo se buena conmigo.

-¿En qué forma?

 **Al día siguiente en el trabajo.**

-¿Y le mostraste tus pechos?-preguntó Miriam

-Me sentí mal, pero al mismo tiempo fue un momento cargado de erotismo, escuché su respiración agitada, sus jadeos, nunca podré borrar eso de mi mente.

-¿Y si es un hombre horrible? Si contrata los servicios de la agencia es quizás como tu maestro de anatomía.

-Lo bueno es que en la agencia nos dicen de que trabaja y el nombre de pila porque si no, me hubiese hecho novia virtual de mi maestro.

-¿Y qué harás con tu benefactor? ¿Seguirás siendo su novia?

-Es el que me ha sacado de apuros en varias ocasiones, pero no quiero que piense que me prostituyo.

-Ya tranquilízate y trata de olvidar ese momento.

Albert estaba en su oficina recordando el momento en que Candy le mostró una parte de su cuerpo.

-Quiero todo de ella - Pensó Albert.

 **Chicas les agradezco, por apoyar este nuevo Fic, les confesaré que me he sentido un poco desanimada y por eso no me concentro en mis escritos, tengo un proyecto que deseo que se lleve a cabo, pero se que Dios tiene el control de todo y espero en El.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pronto sería la competencia de Natación entre las universidades del País, Candy estaba becada por ser buena estudiante y como atleta. Stear y Archie todos los días iban a la alberca olímpica de la universidad para verla practicar.

Ese tarde Albert fue a su residencia para cambiarse de ropa pues iría al hospital, le darían el informe financiero de este. Pasó por la habitación de sus sobrinos y escuchó que estos se daban gusto con unas fotos que veían en la computadora pues la puerta estaba abierta.

-¡Mira esa! Sus piernas se ven torneadas-comentó Archie

A Albert le dio curiosidad y se acercó, abrió los ojos al doble al ver que era Candy en traje de baño.

-¿Están viendo pornografía?-reclamó Albert.

-¡No tío! ¿Cómo crees? Estamos viendo a Candy, ella representará a la Universidad en natación.

Albert los miró fijamente.

-Deben de decirle a su compañera que venga a practicar a la piscina de la casa, díganle que está techada y que en este tiempo de frío el agua se mantiene tibia, así evitaran que los demás chicos se fijen en ella.

-Yo no soy celoso, al contrario me sentiría orgulloso de tenerla como novia- comentó Stear.

Albert pensó: ¡Es por eso que ninguno de ustedes la tendrá! ¡Uno debe de cuidar de la mujer que quiere y no dejar que otros la miren con lascivia!

Esa tarde Albert le dio indicaciones al jefe de recursos humanos del hospital que Candy estuviera presente en la reunión.

-Candy, el Doctor Sansores dijo que te presentes en la sala de juntas-le avisó Miriam su compañera de trabajo.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué? Tengo entendido que es una junta administrativa.

-Pero te quieren ahí, ve rápido porque llegará el Señor Andrew.

-¡Ay no quiero ver a ese hombre! ¡Es un psicópata!

-Ve rápido Candy.

Candy entró a la sala de Juntas y le indicaron donde sentarse, sería a lado de Albert.

Todos estaban esperando a Albert, Candy bostezaba del aburrimiento, por fin llegó con George, le pidió que lo acompañara para que pusiera atención a los informes, ya que él estaría entretenido molestando a Candy. Todos se pusieron de pie cuando entró a la sala de juntas. Él sonrió al ver a Candy luego se acordó de las fotos y se puso serio.

Empezaron hacer la presentación.

-¡Que flojera me dan estas reuniones! Pensar que todos los días y a todas horas tengo que presenciarlas -le comentó Albert a Candy.

-La verdad es que lo comprendo, sólo llevo unos minutos y me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, ¡No sé qué idiota solicitó que estuviera presente!

-Yo lo solicité, quería tenerte a mi lado- dijo Albert agarrándole la mano, ella la retiró por reflejo.

-Señor Andrew, disculpe no debí hacer ese comentario.

-Me gusta que seas sincera, yo me estoy comportando contigo tal como soy ¿Así que representaras a la universidad en natación?

Candy pensó: De seguro Stear y Archie se lo comentaron.

-Así es Señor Andrew.

-Debes usar Burkini

-¿Burkini? ¿Qué es eso?

-Los trajes de baño que usan las musulmanas, con el que cubren todo su cuerpo.

-¡No soy musulmana!

-Ni quiero que lo seas, pero tampoco quiero que muestres tus encantos.

Candy pensó: ¿Y qué le importa? Mañana practicaré en Bikini en la Universidad.

Era como si Albert hubiese leído su pensamiento y le dijo: Mañana iré a la universidad para verte practicar.

A Candy le corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y se sonrojó.

Al siguiente día después de clases Candy fue a la Alberca a practicar, Albert estaba en las gradas para admirarla.

Alzó la vista y la vio en bikini, miró a su alrededor habían varias chicas pero a él se le figuraba que todos veían a su novia, virtual pero su novia al fin.

Él se acercó al entrenador.

-Señor entrenador tengo entendido que en el reglamento se prohíbe que traigan bikini a la alberca, ¿Por qué deja que algunas chicas entrenen así? Creo que si alguien mete un reporte usted saldrá perjudicado por no cuidar que se respete el reglamento.

-Tiene razón

El entrenador era de carácter débil por eso permitía que sus alumnas hicieran lo que les diera la gana. Esa tarde le llamó la atención a las chicas que fueron en bikini.

Albert pensó a grandes males grandes remedios, contrató a unos delincuentes para que robaran el sistema de filtración y de bombeo de la alberca universitaria.

Al día siguiente les notificaron a las nadadoras que tendrían dos semanas sin practicar porque tenían que conseguir el sistema de filtración de la Alberca y les llevaría tiempo habilitarla nuevamente.

-¿Ahora qué haré? pronto serán las competencias y yo no estoy lista- se quejó Candy con Archie y Stear.

-Ven a nuestra casa, ahí tenemos una piscina techada y el agua se mantiene tibia.

-No chicos, le caí mal a su tía, pude darme cuenta ese día de la fiesta.

-Ella se fue a florida a visitar a los Legan, son unos primos que tenemos por allá.

-¿Y a su tío será que no le desagrade?

-El nos dijo que te ofreciéramos la piscina antes que se descompusiera.

Candy pensó: Son imaginaciones mías, un hombre como el Señor Andrew no puede fijarse en alguien como yo.

El fin de semana Candy fue a la mansión Andrew para practicar en la piscina techada, Archie y Stear le comentaron a Albert que ella llegaría, el invitó a Annie y Paty para que tuvieran entretenidos a los muchachos.

Los chicos le enseñaron la piscina a Candy.

-¡Esta de súper lujo! –comentó Candy admirada.

-Si Candy, es toda tuya.

Albert escoltó a Annie y Paty donde estaban los chicos, llevaba a una en cada brazo.

-Chicos, miren quienes nos visitan.

Annie y Paty se soltaron del brazo de Albert y agarraron el brazo de los chicos, se los llevaron de ahí, dejando a los rubios solos.

-Practica Candy, haz de cuenta que no hay nadie aquí.

Ella se sintió un poco cohibida pero sabía que debía practicar, mientras nadaba él la observaba, después de media hora Candy tomó un descanso, él se quitó el pantalón y se quedó en traje de baño masculino, Candy lo vio y pensó: -¡Que hombre tan perfecto!

Él nadó hacia ella, se dio cuenta que estaba como hipnotizada admirándolo, sus ojos se encontraron cuando él estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, ella empezó a temblar un poco, aunque el agua tenía una temperatura agradable.

-¡Eres muy hermosa Candy!- le dijo el al oído jadeando

Candy se acordó de su novio virtual cuando le enseñó los pechos.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Candy nerviosa.

-No, recuerda que debes quedar en buena posición en esa competencia para conservar la beca.

-Si pero…

La acercó hacia él, besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie, Candy se apartó y preguntó: ¿se quiere burlar de mí?

Albert no le contestó, sino que siguió explorándola por el cuello.

Candy sintió una reacción de él y decidió alejarse. Él se quedó extasiado por el momento vivido con ella.

 **Hola Chicas ahí si ven algún error me comentan para que lo corrija, Lindo inicio de semana**


	4. Chapter 4

Albert pactó con la agencia que Candy fuera exclusivamente para él, empezó a pagar la suma de todos los clientes que ella atendía.

-Candy, le notificamos que se quedará con un cliente nada más , de ahora en adelante a los otros no tiene la obligación de atenderlos, es más bloquéelos de una vez, sólo atenderá a William de Texas.

Candy sintió temor de que la fueran a correr y que por eso estaban tomando esa medida de depurar su lista de clientes.

En la noche…

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te fue en el día?

-Estoy muy cansada, estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo es muy extenuante, no quisiera tomar estimulantes, todos mis compañeros lo hacen, pero no quiero volverme adicta, he estado tomando mucho café y té.

\- No lo hagas pequeña, con eso matarás las neuronas de tu genial cerebro, verás que todo se arregla.

Albert empezó hablar agitado: Quisiera verte de nuevo, como aquella vez.

-No me sentí a gusto haciendo eso, sabes lo hice por necesidad, para pagar mi matrícula, nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¿No me mientes Candy? ¿Ha nadie más te mostraste como lo hiciste conmigo? Para mi fue un momento mágico, saber que te desnudabas para saciar mis deseos, para complacerme, ha sido lo más erótico que he vivido.

Candy se sintió vulnerable, escuchar esa voz seductora la desarmaba por completo.

-¡Hazlo nuevamente para mi!

¿ Y lo volviste hacer? -preguntó Miriam un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Me siento dominada por su voz, me estremece escuchar su respiración agitada, ¿Qué haré Miriam? He actuado muy mal, así se empieza a ser liberal, yo me siento sucia.

-Desgraciadamente has empezado a meterte esa droga llamada deseo, te estás dejando seducir, ten cuidado puede ser un maniático, no quiero que te encontremos flotando en los lagos de Chicago, resiste.

-No puedo resistirme Miriam, me dio su teléfono y quiero oír su voz. Ni sé que aspecto tiene, pero su voz me hipnotiza.

Una compañera de Candy se acercó a ellas y dijo: Candy el doctor Sansores quiere que te presentes a su oficina.

-Gracias por avisarme, ¿Qué querrá?

-Ve rápido, no lo hagas esperar- le indicó Miriam

Candy tocó la puerta y la invitaron que pasara.

-Señorita White, le informo que su jornada de trabajo se reducirá 3 hrs.

-No por favor, si hacen esto no me alcanzará para pagar mi matrícula en la Universidad.

-Se le reducirá solamente la jornada laboral no su sueldo.

-¡Que alivio! ¡Gracias doctor Sansores!

-No me agradezcas a mí, yo sólo cumplo con las órdenes que me dio el Señor William Andrew.

Pasaron algunos días y los chicos Andrew le insistían a Candy:

-Acompáñanos a esa fiesta.

-Stear, no soy del agrado de Paty O'Brien ni de Annie Britter.

-Cuando Paty me invitó a su fiesta, le pregunté si podía llevarte como mi acompañante y me dijo que si.

-Stear, ¿No te gustó el regalo que te hice? No he visto que lo uses.

-Perdóname, pero perdí tu regalo.

-Oh, tanto trabajo que me costó tejerlo.

-¿Qué era?

\- Una bufanda.

Stear y Archie se miraron y se acordaron de la bufanda que Albert llevaba puesta.

-Bueno te diré la verdad, no tengo para comprarme otro vestido elegante.

-¿Qué tiene? Usa el mismo que te pusiste en mi cumpleaños.

-Annie se burlará de mí.

-No me apartaré de ti Candy, nadie podrá herirte-afirmó Stear.

Esa noche…

-Hola pequeña

-Hola

-Quisiera ir a verte a Chicago.

-Quiero que comprendas que nuestra relación es sólo virtual, quiero confesarte que esto es un trabajo para mí, perdona por no ser sincera desde el principio.

-Para mí es algo real, quiero sentir tu cuerpo, no quiero que sea sólo virtual.

-Yo nunca he tenido relaciones.

-Tenlas conmigo-dijo Albert con la voz que tanto hacía temblar a Candy- ¿Aceptas?

-¿Dónde nos veríamos?

\- Dime donde mando por ti, mi chofer te irá a buscar y te traería a mí.

Candy le dijo a Albert donde podría recogerla, sería saliendo del hospital.

-Candy ¡No lo hagas!

\- Ya le dije que sí, es más hice que me pusieran anticonceptivos.

-Pero ni sabes que aspecto tiene, no sabes nada de él.

-Lo único que sé es que me enloquece con su voz , si llego a desaparecer, le darás a la policía los datos de la agencia.

-Candy, ¡Por favor! Me da miedo que te pase algo.

-¡Ya está decidido!

Esa noche un Auto esperaba por Candy afuera del hospital, el chofer le abrió la puerta y ella se subió, iba nerviosa.

Llegaron a un hotel lujoso, que por cierto era de los Andrew.

-Señorita, suba al elevador y oprima el botón del último piso, ahí la esperan.

Candy siguió las instrucciones, ella pensó ¡Debo escapar! Se abrió el elevador y daba directamente a un departamento muy lujoso, ella escuchó que le dijeron

-Pasa Candy, te esperaba con ansias.

Ella salió del elevador.

-Encima de la cama hay ropa apropiada para esta ocasión tan especial.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

Ve al tocador cuando estés lista me mostraré a ti.

Candy entró al baño, decidió asear su cuerpo sin mojar su cabello y se puso el baby doll era de seda color hueso cuando estuvo lista salió del baño y vio la silueta en lo oscuro.

El llevaba un traje formal negro y tenía cubierto el rostro con un antifaz como el fantasma de la ópera, de hecho fue la música instrumental que usó de fondo para seducirla. Se acercó a ella.

-Te haré sentir que estás en las nubes-le dijo al oído haciendo que ella temblara

Candy agarró el antifaz para quitárselo, el chasqueó los dedos y la habitación quedó en completa oscuridad.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó, todavía podía sentir las manos ardientes que la acariciaron por todo su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto un desayuno para ella.

Encontró una nota en la almohada

 _ **Tuve que irme urgentemente, el chofer te espera en el estacionamiento del hotel, no tienes que preocuparte por tu matrícula, ya están cubiertos todos los años que dure tu carrera, el chofer te dará el recibo que expidió la universidad, me contactaré contigo para que estemos juntos nuevamente.**_

Albert en su oficina recordaba la noche apasionada que pasó con Candy.

-Ahora es mía y la tendré cuando lo desee-pensaba

-No le vi la cara Miriam, Sólo recuerdo su voz, sus caricias, y las posiciones en que me tomó, yo sólo me dejé llevar por él, se ve que tiene demasiada experiencia no me dañó ni me dolió en ningún momento las veces que me hizo suya.

 **Niñas discúlpenme pero no tengo tiempo de extenderme más en el capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó el día de la fiesta de Patricia, Candy se puso el mismo vestido que había usado en el cumpleaños de Stear, Albert estaría presente pues era socio de los O´Brien. Miriam maquilló y peinó a Candy, ella deseaba que su amiga le hiciera caso a Stear o Archie, temía que le pasara algo malo con ese tipo desconocido, pero sabía lo testaruda que era Candy.

Llegaron los chicos Andrew por ella, en cuanto la vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que se veía espectacular con el maquillaje, peinado y accesorios que Miriam le había sugerido.

Cuando entraron al salón de fiestas de la mansión O´Brien , Albert se conmocionó no esperaba verla acompañada de sus sobrinos y menos después que había sido suya, se sintió traicionado.

Paty y Annie se acercaron a los chicos.

-Qué bueno que decidieron venir-comentó Paty al mismo tiempo miró a Candy con menosprecio igual Annie haciendo que Candy se sintiera cohibida.

-Stear, aparté una mesa para nosotros, ven conmigo-indicó Paty.

Candy miró a Albert y se puso nerviosa, recordó el beso que le había dado en la piscina, le temía a su personalidad tan deshinibida con ella, Albert la miró con seriedad.

Paty le pidió a Stear que la sacara a bailar, lo mismo hizo Annie con Archie, dejaron a Candy sola en la mesa, ella se sintió fuera de lugar y caminó hacia al balcón que daba hacia el jardín, vio que Albert era muy amable con todos además de caballeroso con las damas, observó cuando el levantó un pañuelo que se le había caído a una joven, hasta se le figuraba ver un brillo en sus dientes cada vez que sonreía.

El papá de Patricia O´brien se le acercó para platicar con él, Albert ya sabía que Candy lo observaba en el balcón estaban cerca de ella y pudo escuchar la conversación.

-William, observé que tu sobrino trajo a una joven como su acompañante, pensé que nuestros negocios se fortalecerían con la unión de Patricia y Alistair, lo veo demasiado entusiasmado con esa muchacha.

-Esa chica no es ningún estorbo para que nuestros negocios se vean interrumpidos, mi sobrino no querría una relación seria con alguien como ella, sólo la quiere para una aventura, ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes, pero de alguna manera tiene que agarrar experiencia, para que después pueda ser complaciente con su esposa, ¿acaso usted no hizo algo similar? No le permitiré que me mienta O´Brien.

-William, me has hecho recordar mi juventud, tienes razón, no me sentiré amenazado con la presencia de esa muchacha, tranquilizaré a Patricia de la misma manera que lo has hecho conmigo.

Candy se sintió muy mal por el comentario de Albert. después que se alejó el Señor O´Brien, Albert se le acercó.

-Supongo que escuchaste la conversación que tuve con el Señor O´brien.

-Así es Señor Andrew, bien dijo que no se tienen que sentir amenazados por mí, entre Stear, Archie y yo sólo hay una linda amistad, no busco otra cosa, ni tampoco dejaría que ellos practiquen conmigo sus habilidades sexuales.

-Lo sé Candy, sólo quiero que tengas los pies sobre la tierra, este círculo social en que nos desenvolvemos los Andrew pocas veces dejamos entrar a chicas como tú, nos casamos con personas de nuestro mismo nivel.

-¡Eso lo sé! No aspiro otra cosa, se cuál es mi lugar.

-Si lo sabes no les des alas a mis sobrinos y apártate de ellos.

Candy caminó para entrar al salón cuando pasó junto a él, la tomó por el brazo.

-Eres una linda chica Candy, cualquier hombre perdería la razón por tenerte.

-¡Suélteme! ¡No quiero que me ponga las manos encima!

Albert pensó: Si supieras que ya recorrí todo tu cuerpo con mis manos y mi boca, que me perteneces por completo y que muero de celos si alguien se te acerca. No quiero que salgas con ningún otro que no sea yo.

Al día siguiente a Candy le llegó a su departamento un arreglo floral demasiado ostentoso. Ella revisó la tarjeta y la leyó.

-Con este tributo a tu belleza quiero resarcir la molestia causada por mis comentarios de anoche.

Tuyo W.A.A.

Candy pensó: ¡Este hombre está demente! Primero me humilla y luego me envía este regalo.

Ella lo iba a tirar pero lo vio tan bonito que mejor se lo regaló a su vecina, ya Albert había contratado al vigilante del edificio para que observara los movimientos de Candy.

-¿Qué hizo con las flores? ¿Las botó?-preguntó arrepentido.

-No Señor Andrew, vi que se las regaló a su vecina.

Albert pensó: Ha de estar molesta, debo hacer algo para que se contente conmigo.

Las competencias de natación se realizarían en Miami, la universidad les pagaría el hospedaje, la alimentación y el pasaje, Candy tenía que pedir por escrito permiso en su trabajo.

-Si señor Andrew, ella pidió dos semanas de permiso-le comentó el doctor Sansores a Albert por celular.

Dígale que mañana le dará la respuesta, yo iré a su oficina y hablaré con ella.

Candy recibió el aviso por escrito que le responderían al día siguiente.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?- Albert ponía la voz más dulce cuando hablaba con ella por la computadora.

-Un poco preocupada.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Nada, es sólo que pedí permiso en el hospital para asistir a las competencias y representar a la universidad en florida.

-No te preocupes pequeña, todo saldrá bien ¿te gustaría estar conmigo en Florida?

-Fue una locura lo que hice, ¿Por qué cubriste lo de la universidad? Yo no te lo pedí, no quiero sentirme comprometida contigo.

-Creo que estás bajo mucha presión, conversaremos cuando estés de mejor ánimo.

Albert apagó molesto la computadora.

-¡Claro que estás comprometida! ¡Eres mía! –pensó él.

En la tarde del día siguiente ella entró a la oficina del Doctor Sansores, él le daba la espalda.

-Doctor, ¿me mandó a llamar?

Él se volteó, Candy vio que era Albert, ya sabía que era el dueño del hospital, pero aun así lo detestaba.

-Si, te mandé a llamar ¿Qué pasaría si no te diésemos permiso?

-Estoy obligada a asistir a esas competencias, quizás hasta me sancionen en la universidad.

-Es bueno saberlo

-Bien, te daré permiso con una condición.

-Usted no es mi jefe directo para ponerme condiciones, el doctor Sansores es el que atiende el área de Recursos humanos.

-Por eso me encantas, eres como una dulce gatita, mansita, con tus uñas ocultas y las sacas para defenderte cuando te atacan.

-¿Por qué quiere molestarme? ¿Se goza por ser superior a mí? ¿Se siente poderoso al tener a alguien a quien humillar?

-Al contrario Candy, en tu presencia me siento débil, vulnerable, no me gusta sentirme así, siempre me gusta tener el control de todo, bien, te daré el permiso pero te hospedaras donde yo diga, no quiero que te mezcles con los demás.

\- ¿Pero que se cree?

-Tu jefe, esa es mi condición ¿la aceptas? O no te doy el permiso.

-Y tú le dijiste que no aceptabas-dijo Miriam

¡Se cree que por ser el dueño del hospital va sobajarme a la hora que se le dé la gana! Está $%&$##%% es un #$%%&$##% hijo de su 3$$%&&$#.

-¿Qué harás?

-Tendré que renunciar, no estaré bajo su dominio.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche Albert se sentía desconcertado pensó que podría someter bajo su voluntad amenazándola de no darle permiso, al ver que había fallado planeó convencerla como su novio virtual de que se pasara esos días de competencia con él y que no conviviera con sus compañeros de la Universidad incluyendo sus sobrinos.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?-saludó Albert

-Molesta

-¿Y eso porque? Puedes contarme todo, sabes que te amo.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices-dijo Candy con asombro

-Tenemos más de un mes tratándonos y hemos consumado nuestro amor.

-William, me haces sentir extraña.

-Platícame ¿Qué te hizo enojar?

El Señor Andrew, el tío de mis amigos, cree que como trabajo para él puede usar su poder para someterme ¡Pues se equivoca!

-Deseo que dejes de trabajar, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ti, puedo conseguir un departamento donde podamos estar juntos, viajaría todos los fines de semana para verte.

-Ni siquiera vi tu rostro aquella vez.

-Candy, hay algo que no te he dicho, temo que cuando te lo confiese me dejes y no quieras estar conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Eres casado?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?, eso sería lo más grave para mí.

-Uso el antifaz porque tengo cicatrices de un accidente que tuve hace algunos años, de seguro te pareceré aberrante si llegas a verme así.

Candy sintió tristeza por él, se puso en su lugar y pensó que sería terrible que pasara por algo similar.

-¿Y sales a todas partes con ese antifaz?

-Sólo salgo en las noches, ahora con la tecnología pues puedo trabajar sin necesidad de ir a la oficina, evito negociar personalmente, todo es a través de un empleado de mi entera confianza.

-Voy a renunciar para ir a las competencias en Florida, luego buscaré trabajo, lástima ya me habían disminuido los horarios de mi jornada laboral.

-No te apresures a renunciar, quizás ese hombre ya reflexionó y te cedan el permiso.

-No creo, se ve que es un hombre prepotente.

-¿No te agrada para nada?

-Es muy guapo, pero me intimida.

-Me pondré celoso.

-No tienes porqué ponerte celoso, jamás me involucraría con un tipo así.

-Me gusta verte decidida, mi amor permíteme estar contigo en Florida, puedo reservar dos habitaciones juntas, te visitaría en las noches. Quiero tenerte nuevamente, te he estado recordando cómo no tienes idea. Cada poro de mi cuerpo te ansía.

Candy volvió a estremecerse al escuchar esa voz seductora.

-Es incorrecto que esté haciendo esto.

-No lo veas así, tenemos una relación, es normal que en un noviazgo haya intimidad.

-Para ti Somos novios

-Si Candy, yo estoy tomando en serio nuestro noviazgo.

-William un noviazgo es algo serio

-Para mí, esta es una relación seria Candy

-¡Está bien! Pero quiero ver tu rostro.

-Mi amor, deseo mostrarme a ti hasta que me haya operado, por ahora podemos estar juntos en la oscuridad, te pido que accedas.

-Candy, también quería sentir sus caricias, había sido lo más hermoso que había vivido aquella noche de pasión.

-Está bien, acepto.

-Perfecto, Me informaré donde se hospedará tu equipo para conseguir un hotel cerca de ellos, gracias Candy.

Al día siguiente en la Universidad.

-Candy, los Andrew tenemos un departamento en Florida, te lo ofrecemos gustosos-le dijeron Stear y Archie.

-Chicos tengo que confesarles que tengo novio.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron sorprendidos.

-Son mis amigos y tengo que declararles que estoy enamorada.

-¿Pero quien es? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Lo conocemos?

-Es de Texas, se llama William, estaré con él en Florida.

Los chicos se pusieron tristes con la noticia.

-¡De todas maneras iremos a Florida para apoyarte y echarte porras!

-Gracias muchachos.

Esa tarde Candy fue a la oficina del Doctor Sansores para meter su renuncia.

-Señorita White, El Señor Andrew me comentó que la conversación que sostuvo ayer con usted fue una broma, se le otorga el permiso y también una indemnización por hacerla enojar.

-La verdad es que venía a renunciar.

Albert le había dicho al doctor Sansores que impidiera que Candy renunciara o lo trasladaría a otro Estado, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para persuadirla de no renunciar.

-Me alegra que no hayas renunciado Candy, estaba preocupada por ti.

-Sí hasta me dieron algo extra para mis gastos, Miriam estaré con él de nuevo, ¡Estoy contenta! Somos novios.

-Pero si ni sabes quién es.

Pero estoy segura que sabré todo sobre él ahora que estemos juntos nuevamente.

Partieron a Florida, al llegar a su destino un auto esperaba a Candy, ella le había dicho al entrenador que se hospedaría en otro lugar.

Cuando Candy llegó al hotel le dieron en la recepción el número de habitación, era muy elegante y ostentosa. Albert le habló a Candy:

-¿Ya estás instalada?

-Si

-A las 9 estaré por allá.

-Pero el entrenador me dijo que no me desvelara, Además me siento cansada por el viaje.

-Uy entonces haré todo el esfuerzo, tú sólo te dejarás llevar por mí, trataré de hacerlo rápido.

Esa noche llegó a la hora acordada, Candy se asustó porque no se esperaba que estuvieran conectadas las habitaciones.

-Perdona si te asusté.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que estén conectadas las habitaciones?

-Este uno de los pocos hoteles que tienen este servicio discreto.

-Supongo que eres un experto.

-¿Celosa?

-No, solo estoy sorprendida, déjame ver tu rostro, te acepto tal como eres.

-Lo sé amor, pero todavía no me siento preparado para mostrar mi rostro, no me lo tomes a mal por favor, compréndeme.

-Está bien, pero antes que me regrese a Chicago te mostrarás a mí.

Albert apagó la luz y fue hacia ella para tomarla nuevamente.

Al terminar.

-No te vayas, duerme hoy conmigo-le suplicó Candy

-Me comentaste que el entrenador te indicó que no te desvelaras, por eso te lo hice un poco apresurado, espero haberte complacido.

Él sabía que sí porque había sentido sus contracciones al llegar al éxtasis, esa noche se fue a la otra habitación.

-¿Qué haré? no podré engañarla para siempre, quiero tenerla por mucho tiempo conmigo-pensaba Albert.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, Espero que las cosas mejoren en Chile. Dios me las cuide a todas mis amigas que me leen en ese país y a sus hermosas familias.**


	7. Chapter 7

Candy se presentó para que le hicieran análisis de antidopaje, después de eso el entrenador les comunicó a los deportistas que tendrían el día libre ya que hubo un problema de organización. Stear y Archie estaban atentos de todas las vueltas que daba Candy.

-Entonces podemos ir a la playa-Sugirió Stear

-La verdad prefiero irme al hotel a descansar-comentó Candy

-Candy vamos a divertirnos un rato, conocemos un lugar donde rentan motos acuáticas, podemos enseñarte a esquiar o vamos al parque acuático a nadar con los delfines.

Los Andrew insistieron hasta que Candy no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Albert fue donde se llevarían a cabo las competencias y le dijeron que habían cambiado los días por un problema en la organización del evento, al enterarse rápidamente le habló a Candy para ublicarla.

-Candy mi amor ¿Cómo van las competencias?

-Se cancelaron, hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Te fuiste al hotel?

\- No, porque mis amigos me invitaron a la playa

¿ A cuál playa?

-La verdad no sé por donde ando, luego te hablo.

-Candy dime que ves para que yo sepa por donde…

Candy colgó el celular dejaron sus pertenencias para entrar al parque acuático, le pusieron un salvavidas para que pudiera nadar con los delfines.

-Mírala parece una sirena-Exclamó Stear

Ellos le tomaron varias fotos a Candy, uno de los delfines se puso nervioso al sentir el alboroto que armaron los Andrew y se fue sobre Archie, este trató de huir del Delfín pero lo alcanzó desgarrándole el traje de baño dejándolo completamente desnudo, otros dos delfines se pusieron a la par de Archie y lo levantaron iba con lo brazos y rodillas en el lomo de los dos delfines, Stear le tomó varias fotos, Candy se tapaba los ojos para no verlo los entrenadores querían ayudar pero se veía tan chistoso en traje de Adán que se tardaron un poco para ir a rescatarlo. Después de unos minutos le llevaron una toalla para que se cubriera.

Desgraciadamente estaba presente un bloguero y tomó fotos para subirlas a internet y puso al pie de las fotos: Los herederos Andrew están de vacaciones en Miami causando conmoción, el pichichi de oro que sale en las fotos es de Archibald al parecer quiere sorprender a una linda chica rubia de que está súper dotado.

La gente de los Andrew quiso desaparecer de línea las fotos pero ya muchos la habían compartido haciéndola viral.

George le habló a Albert y le dijo que revisara su correo Albert lo hizo y vio las fotos, observó que Candy estaba con sus sobrinos.

-Gracias George, ahora hablaré con mis sobrinos.

-Stear quiero que se regresen a Chicago, me llegaron unas fotos donde Archie está desnudo ridiculizando a la familia Andrew.

-Tío fue un accidente, además nos la estamos pasando bien, casi se me sale el pulmón de tanto reírme de Archie.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-Entramos a la playa del hotel de los Legan.

-Están solos o acompañados

-Estamos con Candy

Albert colgó molesto su celular y se dirigió al hotel de los Legan fue a la recepción y le dijeron que estaban rentando motos acuáticas . Fue a la playa y observó que Candy estaba disfrutando del momento montada en una moto con Stear.

Albert pensó: Yo soy el que debería estar divirtiéndome con ella, mientras se aferra a mi cuerpo para no caerse , ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? De ser una chica de mi clase, no dudaría en hacerla mi esposa, todos esperan que me case con alguna celebridad o con una millonaria como nosotros.

Los chicos fueron almorzar al restaurante del hotel y Albert se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes-Saludó mirando la expresión de Candy

Candy miró a otro lado.

Chicos lo dejó hablar con su tío, mientras iré a servirme más crema de Langosta.

-Tío ¿ Qué ocurre?

Ocurre que no están de vacaciones, y están perdiendo clases, esa muchacha está aquí porque está representando a la Universidad pero a ustedes no les corresponde estar aquí, así que hoy mismo se regresan a Chicago o se le disminuirá su mensualidad.

-Tío ¿Porqué son más severos con nosotros? Antes eran más flexible.

-Porque quiero que sean responsables además ustedes saben que las hijas de nuestros socios principales están interesadas en ustedes.

-Pero nosotros en ellas no, yo quiero una chica como Candy- comentó Archie.

-Si, pero ella ya está con alguien y ustedes no deben entrometerse y a causar conflictos entre ellos.

-¿Conoces al que está saliendo con Candy?

-No, sólo se lo que me informaron acerca de ella nuestra gente.

Albert logró intimidar a sus sobrinos que tuvieron que despedirse de Candy.

-Yo te llevaré a tu hotel-Se ofrecio

-No es necesario

-Vamos niña ¿ Me tienes miedo?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces ven conmigo-la agarró por el brazo y la subió en su auto, ellos iban en la parte trasera había un vidrio que separaba al chófer de los pasajeros.

\- Te dije que no frecuentaras a mis sobrinos y es lo primero que hiciste.

-Creo que es de Andrew ser tercos, ellos insistieron hasta el cansancio y por eso accedí, además usted no tiene el derecho de prohibirme nada.

-Mira Candy eres una muchacha muy hermosa, me gustas mucho, quiero proponerte algo.

Candy hizo una mueca y lo dejó hablar.

-Te ofrezco ponerte una casa en una zona exclusiva de Chicago y darte una mensualidad para todos tus gastos si accedes a estar conmigo, me agradas y si te ofrezco esto es porque se que que no eres una chica de una sola noche-Albert se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo .

-¿Usted me pide que seamos amantes?

\- Bueno llámalo como quieras.

-No me interesa su dinero, ni que me ofrezca riquezas, Yo no me vendo.

-¿ Y que es lo que haces en esa agencia? Acaso ser novia virtual no es venderte,

¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

-Investigo sobre lo que me interesa obtener o adquirir y sé todo sobre ti. ¿ Cuál fue tu intención al estudiar en una Universidad que estaba fuera de tu alcance, bien podrías estudiar en una pública donde cobren cuotas bajas, tengo la teoría de que tienes la aspiración de casarte con alguien millonario y tener un buen nombre, esa impresión me das.

-Usted me cataloga de ambiciosa, le diré mis intenciones, me convertí en enfermera técnica y estudié al mismo tiempo la educación media superior para poder entrar a la Universidad, aspiro ser médico también de esa manera puedo ayudar a otros, la seguridad social es muy cara y algunas enfermedades no las cubre el seguro, pues yo deseo ayudar a esas personas que no tengan los recursos para pagar una operación y me agrada involucrarme con mis compañeros porqué se que algún día podré pedirles el favor de que ayuden a alguien. Y bueno empiezo a sentir lástima por usted porque quiere comprar afecto y eso no tiene precio, podrá comprar un cuerpo pero los sentimientos de una persona no, o bien sólo quiere comprar el envase vacío. Yo aspiro a unir mi vida con alguien que me quiera no sólo exteriormente sino por mis pensamientos y actitudes, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo siendo la amante de un ególatra como usted que me desechara cuando se haya cansado de mi.

Albert no dijo nada más el pensaba: No es cómo las demás, es por eso que siento que me estoy enamorando.

Esa noche Albert entró a su habitación.

Candy estaba llorando.

¿ Que pasa pequeña? Dijo con su voz más dulce.

Hoy me trataron cómo una cualquiera, odio al Señor Andrew, piensa que por ser millonario puede humillar a la gente, creo que se quiere sentir poderoso, quizás porque es impotente tiene algún complejo o eyaculación precoz, por eso prefiere pagar por afecto para que la mujer finja que lo hace rico.

-No creo que sea impotente y deja de pensar en esas cosas.

-y tu cómo sabes, ¿lo conoces?

-No Amor.

-Candy ¿ has fingido conmigo?

-Conmigo no tienes que preocuparte no se fingir, si no me gustara lo que me haces no estaría aquí contigo.

Albert apagó las luces, se acercó a ella, Candy le quitó el antifaz y quiso acariciarte el rostro, el le agarró las manos y se las besó, quiero que vayamos a la playa.

-Pero te verán

-No te preocupes ya preparé todo

Salieron de la habitación algunos huéspedes lo miraban extrañados que tuviera cubierto el rostro.

Salieron a la playa había una fogata que Albert había mandado a preparar junto con una botella de un vino dulce, el le sirvió y tomaron a Candy se le subió rápido porque no habia cenado, se acostaron en la arena para contemplar las estrellas.

-Sabes sigo pensando que Andrew padece eyaculación precoz- dijo Candy entre risas

Albert vio que estaba un poco ebria y le daba más vino, el se acercó para tomarla en la playa junto a la fogata.

-El entraba en ella apasionadamente, ella le quitó el antifaz pero veía borroso.

-Con esto te estoy demostrando que puedo tardar mucho en venirme.

-Hablaste como el señor Andrew, donde está tu dulce voz.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hablaste como el señor Andrew, donde está tu dulce voz.

-No puedo tener una voz dulce cuando te estoy poseyendo, aaaah, nena, así amor, así- gemía Albert.

Después de 15 minutos él llegó al clímax, Candy sólo le sonrió y se quedó dormida. Él la llevó en sus brazos a la habitación y se quedó varias horas con ella, le acariciaba el rostro, besaba su frente.

-¡Que hermosa eres pequeña! ¡Quisiera estar así contigo por siempre!

Él se retiró a su habitación a las cinco de la mañana, Candy abrió los ojos cuando el sol entró por la ventana, vio el reloj y eran las ocho.

-¡La competencia! ¡Me va a matar el entrenador!.

Se alistó rápidamente y se presentó donde sería la competencia, aunque se había duchado olía a Alcohol.

-¿Bebiste anoche?-le preguntó el entrenador cuando estuvo frente a él.

-Sólo un poquito.

-No te dejaré competir Candice

-¡Por favor entrenador no sea severo conmigo!

\- Si te dejo competir así y alguien se da cuenta en las condiciones en que te encuentras, me meterás en problemas, es mejor que te retires y te regreses a Chicago.

Candy se puso a llorar, Albert estaba cerca de ahí y se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Señor Andrew.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llora la joven?

-Vino con aliento alcohólico y no puedo dejarla competir en esas condiciones, le dije que se regrese a Chicago.

-¿Por qué no le permite competir mañana?

-Por ella está en la categoría de los 200 metros y mañana serán las competencias de los 400.

-Entrenador ¡deme la oportunidad de competir en los 400 no me deje fuera del equipo.

-Tú entrenaste para los 200 y los últimos días estuvo descompuesta la piscina.

-Solo déjeme competir no importa si gano o no, sólo necesito que los directivos comprueben que competí.

-Entrenador-intervino Albert- si deja competir a la muchacha le daré un pase a todo el equipo de natación para que coman en uno de los restaurantes que tengo aquí en Miami, podrán ordenar todo lo que deseen.

-Suena tentador Señor Andrew, pero creo que…

Candy miró al entrenador con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas y este como tenía buen corazón, accedió.

-Pero si vuelves a presentarte en las condiciones de hoy, quedarás fuera del equipo de natación y nunca más te admitiré, quédate a ver las competencias luego iremos a comer donde nos invite el señor Andrew.

El entrenador se acercó al equipo que estaba a su cargo.

-¿Y usted porque me ayudó? Ni crea que …

-No te estoy pidiendo que me agradezcas Candy, y dime ¿Por qué te presentaste con aliento alcohólico?

Candy no quiso decir nada.

-Me quedaré a tu lado a ver las competencias.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Sus sobrinos ya se fueron, deje de acosarme.

-Soy uno de los patrocinadores del evento, mira mi logo Candy- le contestó Albert, señalando el escudo Andrew -Tengo reservada una zona exclusiva para ver la competencia más de cerca, ven conmigo.

-Prefiero estar en las gradas

Albert agarró a Candy por el brazo y se la llevó con él. Presenciaron toda la competencia, la estudiante que sustituyó a Candy perdió.

-Candy, quiero disculparme por las cosas que te dije.

-Usted sólo dijo lo que siente y lo que piensa.

-Me gustaría que empecemos desde cero, olvida mis actitudes pasadas, siento que no me he portado bien contigo.

-Me tiene sin cuidado conocerle Señor Andrew, ya tengo claro quién eres y no deseo ser su amiga, la opinión que me hice de usted será difícil que la cambie.

-Yo no deseo que seamos amigos, sino amantes eso ya te lo dejé claro Candy.

-Mucho menos eso, usted es un descarado

Candy se levantó para irse y él le tapó el paso.

-Me acompañaras al restaurante para estar con el equipo de natación, así que te quedas aquí conmigo- le ordenó poniéndole las manos en los hombros para sentarla.

Candy tenía ganas de arañarle la cara y darle unas mordidas pero se acordó que el intervino para que el entrenador la admitiera nuevamente en el equipo.

Albert llevó a Candy en su coche, la vagoneta que trasportaba al equipo lo fue siguiendo.

Al llegar al restaurante se sentó en la mesa del equipo a lado de Candy. Algunos aprovecharon el momento para pedir los platillos más caros del menú.

Eliza Legan vio a Albert y se acercó: ¡Tío William! ¿Qué haces en Miami?

-El corporativo patrocina al equipo de natación de la Universidad de Chicago.

-Qué raro que te hayas personalizado en atenderlos.

-Es para distraerme un rato, tú sabes que trabajo demasiado, acompañar a los chicos me sirve para relajarme un poco.

-¿Quién es la chica que está sentada a tu lado-pregunto Eliza curiosa

-Es una de las competidoras.

-Es Bonita ¿Cómo se llama?

-No tengo idea, no me involucro con los estudiantes sólo tengo trato con el entrenador-respondió Albert mirando la reacción de Candy

Cuando Elisa se fue, él quiso seguir conversando con Candy y ella le contestó: No nos conocemos Señor, ni se su nombre y no hablo con extraños.

-Vamos Candy, no te portes así, es una sobrina lejana pero es muy chismosa y de seguro se lo contará a la mamá y su mamá le dirá a mi tía Elroy.

-Señor Andrew, no me importa en lo absoluto y no tiene que explicarme nada.

Albert arqueó la ceja un poco orgulloso le dijo: He tratado de ser amable contigo Candy, pero parece que las de tu nivel no tienen ninguna pizca de educación, creo que de nada te sirve el grado universitario que llevas.

Candy se puso de pie y se disculpó con el entrenador: Tengo que irme a Practicar en la playa del hotel donde me hospedo.

Candy sin mirar a Albert se fue, él dejó órdenes que atendieran bien el equipo y la fue siguiendo.

Ella iba en el taxi molesta, llegó al hotel y fue a ponerse ropa de playa al salir vio a Albert. Trató de irse por otro lado pero él fue tras ella. La observó mientras practicó, después de dos horas decidió entrar y nadar hacia donde estaba.

-Está tan grande Miami y usted viene a invadir mi espacio-le reclamó Candy.

-Otra vez te pido disculpas, no tolero el rechazo Candy y entre más lo hagas más me obsesiono contigo, acéptame una cena y te dejaré de molestar.

-Lo pueden ver conmigo y contárselo a su tía, parece que todavía lo amamanta.

Albert respiró profundo para no decirle nada ofensivo.

-Por el momento eso no me interesa ahorita lo que deseo es que pasemos un tiempo a solas.

Candy vio la desnudez de su pecho su abdomen marcado y se puso un poco nerviosa-Creo que él es, anoche me pareció escuchar su voz, también es Rubio, si es el mismo yo … no, no creo, soy demasiado alarmista, el señor Andrew es muy atractivo, es por eso que me siento inquieta ante él, mi novio es tierno, amable, dulce y no es áspero como este tipo y nunca se atrevería hacerme de menos. ¿Pero porque tampoco quiere estar conmigo durante el día? Ahora estoy más confundida que nunca.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? no lo pienses mucho y acepta la invitación.

-Está bien, pero después de esto me dejará de molestar.

-Si lo prometo- contestó poniendo la mano en la espalda y cruzando los dedos.

Él le envió un vestido al hotel y los accesorios para lucirlos. Candy pensó: De seguro no quiere que lo vean con una chica que se viste de manera modesta, pues no me pondré el vestido que me envió, ni lo demás que me mandó. ¿Por qué no me ha hablado mi novio? Le marqué y me manda a buzón ¿Qué pasará con él? o será que me vio con el Señor Andrew.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Albert se presentó y vio que Candy estaba vestida con Jeans y una playera sencilla mientras él estaba con un traje elegante.

-Vaya esta chica quiere sacarme de mis casillas, pero no caeré en su provocación.

 **Chicas Feliz día del amor y la amistad, espero se la hayan pasado Bonito, Gracias Stormaw y Maravilla por sus palabras. Bendiciones para todas chicas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Te mandé un vestido y accesorios para la cena de ahorita, ve a cambiarte, todavía estamos a tiempo de llegar al restaurante.

-No me apetece ponerme ese vestido, no quiero ir apretada, necesito estar cómoda por la competencia de mañana- le contestó Candy para que él se fuera y la dejara de molestar.

-Entiendo, entonces te llevo así.

Mientras iban en la limusina Albert tenía clavados los ojos en ella, eso hizo que se sintiera nerviosa.

-No quiero tardarme mucho pues tengo que dormirme temprano para la competencia de mañana.

-La competencia es irrelevante, si tienes algún problema abogaré por ti, tanto trabajo que me costó conseguir esta cita para quieras terminarla rápido.

Llegaron al restaurante, era demasiado lujoso, Candy se sintió fuera de lugar era la única que iba en fachas. Albert sonrió pues se dio cuenta que se sentía avergonzada por su vestimenta.

-Señor Andrew ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado?

-Porque reservé aquí Candy, y debo cumplir con los compromisos que hago.

La recepcionista los guió a la mesa reservada, hasta ella estaba mejor vestida que Candy.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?

-Jugo espumoso de manzana para los dos, esta señorita tendrá una competencia mañana y debe estar en sus cinco sentidos.

-En un momento se lo servimos.

Un mesero los atendió con el menú, el lugar tenía vista hacia la playa, a Candy se le vino a la mente ese momento en que fue de su novio a la luz de la luna y la fogata.

-¿Te gusta el lugar Candy?

-Sí es bonito.

-Conmigo siempre tendrás lo mejor.

-Este lugar es un poco raro, veo parejas disparejas, hombres viejos con mujeres jóvenes y bellas, no creo que sean sus esposas.

-Me asombras Candy, eres muy observadora, me recomendaron este lugar, es muy discreto.

-Ya me imagino a que le llama usted discreto.

Albert pensó: No se le pasa una, por algo obtuvo esa media beca, es demasiado inteligente y al mismo tiempo ingenua, me gusta esa combinación en su personalidad.

Le llevaron el jugo ella tomó un sorbo, se dio cuenta que las mujeres la miraban algo envidiosas por estar con todo un galán mientras sus parejas eran hombres maduros poco agraciados.

-¿Y trae a todas sus conquistas a este lugar?

-Sólo a ti Candy, verás si salgo con alguna de esas viejas apretadas que me presenta mi tía Elroy las tengo que llevar a lugares que frecuenten las celebridades, me estreso demasiado, los periodistas siempre están al acecho tomando fotos, en cambio me gustan lugares tranquilos como este, a veces quisiera ser una persona común y corriente así como…

-¿Cómo yo? Ah ya veo, creo que usted es uno de esos que piensan que son de sangre azul, pero si la hago una herida verá que es roja, y si se va al baño no huele a rosas.

-Candy, por favor no seas vulgar.

-¡Pues si piensa que soy vulgar! ¿Para qué sale conmigo?

-Vine para tener una velada agradable, no para estar discutiendo, simplemente soy sincero con lo que pienso, o quieres que sea un hipócrita, mostrándote algo que no soy. Me preguntas ¿Por qué salgo contigo? Pues bien te daré la respuesta, Porque me gustas mucho, veo potencial en ti para ser una buena amante, se ve que eres apasionada, no deseo tener a mi lado un témpano de hielo.

-Ya le dije que conmigo no logrará nada.

-Bueno al menos lo estoy intentando, mira ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? Un departamento en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad de Chicago, lo pondré a tu nombre, puedo pagar la otra parte de tus estudios para que no te sientas presionada de mantener la beca, un automóvil, joyas, todo lo que me pidas, suelo ser complaciente con mis amigas.

-Cometí una estupidez al aceptar salir con usted, me molesta solo escucharlo hablar.

\- Candy ¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito?

-Usted es como un pavo Real, con sus plumas esplendorosas, hermoso desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos, pero cuando abre la boca parece un buitre o un zopilote, hace un ruido espantoso, me pregunto ¿Por qué el Creador hizo algo tan bello con una voz tan desagradable que lastima los oídos? Hasta un pavo común es más tolerable cuando abre la boca para emitir su sonido.

-Sueles ser hiriente cuando te lo propones, pero creo que en la intimidad nos podremos acoplar y te gustará mi voz al penetrarte.

Albert habló como el novio virtual de Candy, al escucharlo se puso de pie en seguida.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Solo quiero irme de aquí, no debí acompañarlo.

Él se puso a la par de ella y la guió en medio del restaurante para bailar.

-Tranquila Candy, no sé qué me pasa contigo, dame una oportunidad ¿Por qué quieres que alguien solo te muestre lo mejor de sí? cuándo uno llega a tener una relación duradera no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, habrán discusiones, por cualquier razón, mostraran su verdadero yo ¿Quieres estar con un espejismo?

-Me parece poco caballeroso para ser de la alta sociedad.

-Yo prefiero mostrar mi mal carácter, no ocultar lo que en verdad pienso o siento, citaré las palabras de un famoso escritor: Sólo porque alguien no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser.

-Usted no me ama, solo me desea, el que ama no se avergüenza de quien va a su lado.

-Yo te quiero en mi vida, por eso estoy luchando porque entres ella, luego el tiempo se encargará de lo demás.

-Pues yo no…

-¿Estas segura? Veme a los ojos y dime que no me deseas

-¿y si lo deseo qué? Eso no significa que tendré una relación con usted.

-Eres exasperante Candy, vamos a la mesa, ya sirvieron la cena.

Cenaron, él se sentía frustrado por no lograr que ella accediera ser su pareja intima. ¿Por qué pude seducirla con el rostro oculto y con mi verdadero aspecto no?-se preguntaba

La llevó al hotel después de la cena.

-Déjame pasar a tu habitación.

-No, en realidad estoy en una relación con alguien Señor Andrew, ese es el principal motivo por el cual no quiero aceptarlo.

-Quizás probándome cambies de opinión ¿y si me dejaras besarte?

Él la abrazó posesivamente y la besó

Candy lo empujó diciendo: ¡Eres tú! Así me besa…

 **Chicas lindo Fin de semana, Gracias por seguir el Fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Así te besa quien?

Candy se quedó callada pues no quería decir que se había entregado a un perfecto desconocido.

Candy pensó: ¿Y si no es él? ¡Tengo que tener pruebas que es la misma persona! Aunque la voz…

-Solo déjeme en paz.

Candy se metió a su habitación rápidamente agarró una maleta y se puso a guardar sus cosas, Albert se cambió de ropa y fue a la recamara de ella.

-¿Qué haces pequeña? ¿Por qué estás empacando?

-El entrenador me dijo que debo estar con el equipo.

-Ahora es muy tarde para que te vayas es mejor que mañana te reúnas con ellos, mandaré a alguien para que hable con el entrenador de que te permita estar aparte. Pequeña ¡Te he extrañado! necesito unirme a ti.

-¿Por qué no me has contestado las llamadas y los mensajes?

-He estado en video conferencias por mis negocios, estuve muy ocupado, quiero compensarte por tenerte descuidada.

-Me tengo que…

Él se apoderó de sus labios y la sedujo con su voz, ella no pudo contenerse y cedió nuevamente a sus caprichos.

Pero esta vez después de hacer el acto, ella se hizo la dormida, él tenía miedo de que Candy no quisiera estar nuevamente con él, lo venció el sueño, cuando sintió su respiración profunda ella encendió la lámpara se acercó sigilosamente y le retiró el antifaz.

-¡Es usted!

Ella le empezó a tirar las cosas que tenía a su alcance pero él la sometió.

-Sí soy yo, te conocí virtualmente y me enamoré de tu forma de ser, descubrí que lo hacías por el dinero y que tenías más clientes, me llené de celos sólo de pensar que lo hacías con todos, fue satisfactorio descubrir que sólo has sido mía, aunque somos de mundo distintos yo me siento muy atraído por ti y no quiero perderte.

-¡Lo detesto! No quiero verlo nunca más.

Candy agarró la maleta pero él uso la fuerza y se la quitó de las manos diciéndole: ¡No te vayas! Es tarde, quédate esta noche, me iré a mi habitación, mañana hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila.

-Deme mis cosas-ordenó Candy.

-Te las regresaré mañana, ahora duerme que mañana tienes la competencia, te llevaré a la alberca.

-No quiero estar cerca de usted, ¿Qué no lo entiende?

-Entiendo que eres mía y que no te podrás deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

-No soy de su propiedad.

-Trabajas para mí, pagué la mitad de tu beca y puedo hacer mucho más por ti, hemos disfrutado estar juntos, deja tu tonto orgullo a un lado y acéptame.

¡Lárguese!

Albert se fue llevándose las cosas de Candy, incluyendo el poco dinero que tenía para que se sintiera obligada a quedarse en el hotel.

-Se levantó temprano, llamó a sus compañeros de equipo que la auxiliaran y le dijeron que se fuera en taxi que allá ellos lo pagarían, Albert fue a la habitación de Candy para tratar de convencerla pero ya había partido.

Candy llegó al lugar de las competencias, una de sus compañeras le prestó su traje de baño, ella vio cuando Albert llegó y trató de ignorarlo.

En las gradas un reclutador de la Universidad de Cambridge observaba a los jóvenes que estaban compitiendo, tenía varios historiales entre ellos el de Candy.

Candy estaba llena de adrenalina por lo que había vivido con Albert, la furia estaba apoderada de ella, y nadó con todas sus fuerzas quedando en primer lugar. Después que ganó le hicieron análisis de sangre para descartar que se hubiese dopado.

Después que le dieron su medalla Albert se le acercó.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted.

-¿Quieres que te ruegue? No lo haré, tú me necesitas, yo puedo lograr que seas alguien en la vida.

-Yo ya soy alguien y déjeme en paz o lo demandaré por acoso, imagínese los diarios, El famoso magnate William Albert Andrew detenido por acosar sexualmente a una universitaria.

-¡Eso me pasa por posar mis ojos en una chica que no lo vale!- dijo Albert con impotencia al no lograr que Candy se doblegara a él.

Ella se retiró y Albert llamó a su chofer para que le entregara sus pertenencias a Candy, toda la conversación la había escuchado el reclutador de Cambridge y él puso como prioritario su perfil.

Después de otros días de competencia el equipo regresó a Chicago.  
Ella fue a la Universidad para darse de baja estaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a servicios escolares cuando se tropezó con Josué Campbell.

-Disculpe- ella se agachó para ayudarlo a recoger los papeles.

-Candice White, precisamente contigo quiero conversar.

-Disculpe yo no lo conozco

-Soy Josué Campbell un caza talentos de la Universidad de Cambridge, he estudiado tu perfil y estamos interesados en ti.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-A que te ofrezco una beca completa para que vayas a estudiar al Reino Unido en nuestra Universidad, se te dará alojamiento, Alimentación, y una cantidad mensual para tus gastos, lo único que te pedimos es que mantengas tu promedio y después de graduarte estarás obligada a trabajar tres años para nosotros obvio con el salario justo. La Universidad invertirá en ti pero debe ser algo recíproco.

Candy pensó: Dejar Chicago, mis compañeros y a mis amigas, pero quizás sea conveniente para no verlo nunca más.

-Medítalo, te daré una semana para que lo pienses.

-No tengo nada que pensar, donde tengo que firmar.

-Excelente, nosotros tramitaremos tu residencia para el Reino Unido no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, acabarás este bimestre y ya con eso haremos el traslado. Firma los papeles con esto me das la autorización para hacer todos los trámites necesarios.

Candy firmó todos los papeles, ni fue a renunciar al hospital sólo dejó de llegar.

-Señor Andrew, la señorita Candice ha tenido varias faltas seguidas, automáticamente es candidata para que se le borre del sistema- dijo el de recursos humanos.

-No harán eso, tienen que localizarla para que cumpla con el contrato que firmó-indicó Albert

-Es que firmó por tiempo indefinido.

-¡Pero que estupidez hicieron!

-Así son la mayoría de los contratos del personal del hospital.

-Ve la manera para obligarla a regresar.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana quiero agradecerle a Stormaw por el apoyo que me ha dado en este tiempo difícil para mí, Dios se lo devuelva en bendición.**


	11. Chapter 11

Josué Campbell era un excéntrico millonario que patrocinaba a estudiantes en la Universidad de Cambridge en su mayoría a varones, pero cuando vio el perfil de Candy le llamó la atención que trabajara como enfermera y al mismo tiempo estuviera matriculada en medicina ya que la mayoría sólo se dedicaban a los estudios pues era una carrera muy demandante.

Candy fue a la casa de su amiga Miriam para despedirse de ella.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Él ha sido el primer hombre en tu vida. ¿Te sentirás bien alejándote de él?

-Y creo que será el único, ha dejado una herida muy profunda en mi corazón, hizo que me enamorara de él, todo el tiempo jugó conmigo, me ocultó su verdadera identidad, me hizo confiar en él aparte de eso le gusta humillar a la gente humilde, se enorgullece de su posición y a mí me ve como nada, quiero hacerme la idea que nuestra relación sólo fue pasional.

-Amiga te voy a extrañar, te deseo triunfos en tu vida y no te olvides de darle gracias a Dios por todo lo que logres.

-Claro Él fue el que me puso esta oportunidad, prometo escribirte todos los días.

Candy salió de la casa de Miriam la esperaba Josué Campbell, era dos años mayor que Albert.

-Lista para la aventura.

-Lista, Señor Josué,

-Pero antes ¿No te gustaría hacer un cambio a tu imagen?

-¿Por qué acaso no me veo bien?

-Te ves linda pero creo que tus lindos ojos verdes lucirían mejor con una cabellera pelirroja.

Candy se extrañó por el comentario, pero que más daba era el hombre que le había ofertado una vida nueva, decidió hacerle caso. Se hizo el cambio de imagen.

Abordó el avión iba con otros jóvenes a un país completamente desconocido.

A la semana a la hora del desayuno, Albert vio los semblantes de sus sobrinos entristecidos.

-¿Qué les pasa muchachos? Siempre andan de escandalosos y ahorita tienen un aspecto fúnebre.

-Es cómo si un pedazo de nosotros se hubiese ido con Candy.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?

-Ella se dio de baja en la Universidad

Al terminar la frase Albert se levantó rápidamente y dio instrucciones para que investigaran a donde se había ido. Al día siguiente le llegó al corporativo un sobre a Albert, el vio el contenido y era un cheque con el monto que había pagado en la Universidad de Chicago por la colegiatura de Candy.

-Esto no puede estar pasando

George entró a la oficina y comentó: En la Universidad no quieren informarnos sobre el paradero de la señorita Candice, dicen que es confidencial.

-Entonces pongan una denuncia por su desaparición o contrata a unos detectives, a ellos si le dirán a qué Universidad se cambió no creo que sea tonta como para abandonar sus estudios por orgullo, busquen en las universidades públicas ¡debajo de la tierra! Donde sea, pero encuéntrenla.

-Así lo haremos señor William.

Albert recordaba los momentos que había pasado con ella, extrañaba sus pláticas virtuales, la primera vez que se desnudó para él, cuando le hizo el amor y se dio cuenta que él era el primer hombre en su vida.

-Candy no puedes dejarme.

Albert no logró dar con Candy, habían ido con Miriam pero no lograron sacarle ninguna información.

En Cambridge, Candy pensó que no se le complicarían los estudios, no la dejaban ni respirar, le beneficiaba estar ocupada porque le impedía acordarse de Albert, todos pensaban que era Irlandesa o Escocesa por los ojos verdes y el cabello ondulado y pelirrojo, Josué monitoreaba el aprovechamiento de Candy, tenía mejores notas que los demás estudiantes a los que patrocinaba.

Tenían el acuerdo que cada semana Campbell los recibía en su casa para que rindieran cuentas de sus avances.

-Dime Candice ¿Ya pensaste que especialidad quieres estudiar?

-Quisiera estudiar pediatría o Ginecología

-Candice tu ternura me abruma, ¿porque no estudias Cardiología o Neurología? tienes la inteligencia necesaria para lograrlo.

-Me agradan los niños

-A mí también me agradan-puso una sonrisa logrando poner nerviosa a Candy, era un hombre atractivo pero no tanto como su villano favorito.

Pasaron cuatros años, Albert no volvió a buscar otra amante, recordaba con melancolía a Candy.

Candy estaba por terminar la carrera todavía no había elegido una especialidad su patrocinador era muy estricto con ella, así también era con los otros jóvenes, pero a ella le exigía más.

Candy estaba agotada y se puso a platicar con sus compañeros: ¡Porque a ustedes no les exige que saquen 10 +, en cambio siempre está encima de mí!

-Porque tú le gustas Candy-respondieron al unísono.

-¿A poco no saldrías con él? tendrías tu futuro asegurado.

-Yo no saldría con él, es un hombre demasiado severo, parece que lo estoy escuchando ahora que le lleve este 9, Candy ¿Qué te ocurrió? Debes esforzarte más, desde ahora te quedarás una hora más estudiando.

Josué estaba atrás de ella y preguntó: ¿Sacaste un nueve? ¿Pero que te ocurrió en quién andas pensando?

Ella miró a sus compañeros y ellos sonrieron.

-Candy se organizará una exposición de ciencias en la universidad ¿Quieres participar?

-Josué con trabajo me da tiempo de respirar no quiero estresarme.

-Está bien, no te pediré que representes al corporativo Campbell, pero me acompañaras a ser juez ya que nosotros estamos patrocinando ese evento.

-Como quieras.

Candy se retiró a su habitación.

-Señor Campbell ¿Por qué no se arriesga y le dice que está enamorado de ella?

-No quiero que se distraiga, deseo que alcance sus metas de ser médico, ya habrá tiempo para el amor.

Llegó el día de apertura de la exposición de ciencias, Stear estaba participando con un reloj que media la presión arterial, glucosa y colesterol sin necesidad de hacerse análisis.

Hacia su demostración con un Glucómetro para que comprobaran los jueces a cuanto tenían la glucosa, les tomaba la presión arterial con un Esfigmomanómetro de mercurio y un fonendoscopio, luego les ponía el reloj y daba las mismas lecturas que el glucómetro y el Esfigmomanómetro.

Candy los reconoció enseguida, pero llevaba gafas y tenía alaciado el cabello ya que Josué siempre le daba sugerencias de cambios de imagen, ella vio que Albert estaba curioseando en la exposición, el corazón le latió a mil por hora, por fin después de tanto tiempo lo veía nuevamente, la prueba de fuego fue con Stear y Archie cuando pasaron por su cubículo y no la reconocieron.

Josué no quería que le pincharan el dedo, pero como quería quedar bien con Candy se dejó.

Candy se asombró del reloj y expresó: ¡Es un gran invento!

Stear y Archie se fijaron un poco en ella por la voz pero no le pusieron cuidado.

-¡Verdad que si Doctora!- afirmó Stear

Albert se acercó a sus sobrinos y Josué se dio cuenta que era él, miró la expresión de Candy, ella nunca lo miraba así.

-¿A qué horas terminará esto, chicos? –preguntó Albert

-Tío, tan solo llevamos dos horas, debes de dar un paseo luego nos veremos en la casa.

Albert ni miró a Candy, solo se retiró de ahí.

-Ya me olvidó-pensó Candy.

-¿Qué te parece este artefacto?

\- Estos chicos merecen ganar.

-¡Por favor! ¡Todavía nos hace falta recorrer toda la exposición!

Candy pensó: ¡Quien sabe hasta qué horas me querrá tener Josué en este lugar! Me pregunta y luego no toma en cuenta mis sugerencias ¿Cómo me escapo de aquí?

-Josué, tengo que ir al sanitario

-Ve rápido, nos queda mucho por explorar.

Candy se fue de ahí y apagó su celular, corrió fuera del campus para tener un día libre.

Albert estaba esperando a que lo llegaran a buscar, Ella se puso cerca de él para agarrar un taxi.

Él la vio y dijo: ¿hacia dónde se dirige si desea puedo llevarla?

Candy con un acento inglés exagerado, dijo: A mi departamento, pero no se moleste agarraré un taxi, Candy pensó: Desgraciado, enamora hasta a una escoba con faldas.

Albert se fijó en los ojos a través de las gafas, vio su estatura y…


	12. Chapter 12

-Se parece a mi Candy, pero ella era sencilla, la extraño tanto, todavía tengo su sabor en mis labios, el aroma de su aliento, el haberla perdido ha sido mi castigo—pensó Albert

-Insisto Señorita, déjeme llevarla a su destino.

Ella también extrañaba a su novio virtual y él se veía muy guapo— ¿Por qué seré tan terriblemente débil? Quiero saber si ha cambiado o sigue siendo el mismo patán y engreído—pensó

-Está bien, acepto su gentileza

Llegó el auto y Albert le abrió la puerta.

-Iré almorzar ¿No le gustaría ir conmigo? Tiene tiempo que no tengo compañía femenina.

Candy pensó: ¡Qué te lo crea tu tía abuela! si a cada rato querías estar sobre mí.

-No quiero importunarle

-Para mí es un placer invitarla.

-Está bien, vamos

-¿Tiene alguna relación con Josué Campbell?

-Es mi tutor

-Lo he visto en revistas, personalmente no lo conozco.

-Es un buen hombre, apoya a los jóvenes con becas, la mayoría en agradecimiento se quedan trabajando para él.

Albert la miró fijamente

-¡Yo y mi gran boca! De seguro ya se dio cuenta que soy –se preocupó Candy

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Blanca

-¿Blanca qué?

-Verá, al señor Campbell no le agrada que nos relacionemos con ningún competidor.

-No soy competidor, no vine en plan de negocios, sólo vine a Inglaterra para acompañar a mis sobrinos en esa dichosa exposición, por cierto ahí sí puede recomendarlos para que les den el primer lugar se lo agradecería.

-No influyo en eso.

-¿En que área trabaja para Campbell?

-Hace demasiadas preguntas, ¿Por qué no platicamos sobre otra cosa?

-¿El color de su cabello es natural?

-¡Por favor a las mujeres no nos gusta que nos hagan ese tipo de preguntas!

El sonrió y comentó—sabe su acento me parece un poco gracioso

Candy lo miró molesta.

-Perdone tengo el defecto de decir lo que pienso, quizás por eso no tengo pareja.

Candy hizo una mueca, llegaron al restaurante el salió primero para ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando ella salió del auto respiró profundo para sentir el olor de su perfume, Candy tuvo ganas de abrazarlo.

-Hace tanto tiempo que estuvimos juntos, deseo que me abrace-pensó Candy

Los atendió el mesero, Albert recordó ese día que la llevó a cenar a ese lugar discreto-Candy tenía una lengua afilada me dijo que parecía un pavo real con las plumas hermosas pero los pies y la voz fea–pensaba

-Señor Andrew, está en la misma mesa que yo pero su mente anda divagando.

-Estaba recordando a la mujer que amo.

-Anda con alguien más, pero él me comentó que no tenía pareja-pensó Candy

-Me había dicho que no tenía pareja.

-Ella me dejó, no le gustaron algunas actitudes mías, la verdad me porté mal, desde que me dejó hace aproximadamente cuatro años ya no he tenido otra pareja.

-¿Y cómo se llama la mujer que ama?

-Candice

Candy se sintió un poco emocionada.

-¿Y porque no se realizó su amor con ella?

-Porque ella es de una clase distinta a la mía, y yo quería que nuestra relación estuviera en las sombras.

-¿Y ahora tiene los mismos prejuicios?

-Sigo siendo el mismo, pero si la llegase a encontrar trataría de ser más dulce con ella, no la dejaría ir porque me pertenece.

Candy se estremeció sintió lo mismo cuando se desnudó por primera vez ante el.

-Quizás ahora ella esté casada con alguien que si la supo valorar, alguien que no le haya importado su condición social.

-Pareceré vanidoso pero estoy seguro que ella tampoco ha podido olvidarme, una pasión como la nuestra no se puede borrar tan fácilmente de los recuerdos.

-Habla usted solo del acto carnal, pero si ella encontró a alguien de nobles sentimientos de seguro ya lo olvidó.

-Ella sólo quería superarse, quiero creer que todavía está soltera.

Terminaron de almorzar ¿Quiere que vayamos a algún parque? O…

-Ya hizo mucho por mí y se lo agradezco, me iré caminando, estamos cerca del lugar donde vivo.

-Entonces caminaremos.

Ellos se fueron caminando, el carro iba despacio atrás de ellos.

Llegaron a un edificio propiedad de los Campbell .

-Le ha de salir cara la renta en este lugar.

-¿Quiere pasar?

Albert negó con la cabeza, le besó la mano y se retiró de ahí. Anocheció y llegó Josué al departamento de Candy.

-Estuve esperando a que volvieras para hacer el recorrido a la exposición, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no ibas a regresar? Aparte de eso apagaste tu celular.

-Quise tener una tarde libre, discúlpame por favor.

-Tienes razón te hace falta distraerte, te invito a cenar.

-Ya los chicos me trajeron cena, ahora estaba por dormirme.

-Está bien, te daré un resumen de la exposición, el invento que más me llamó la atención fue el de los Andrew, pero no les daré a ellos el primer lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque William Andrew puede invertir en su producción a gran escala, yo sólo apoyo a los jóvenes que no tienen recursos.

-Comprendo, pero si te pareció bueno el invento de los Andrew les deberías dar algún reconocimiento.

-La verdad me cae mal Andrew y quiero que se moleste.

Candy hizo una mueca y pensó: Millonarios ¿Quién los entiende?—ella alzó los hombros.

Al día siguiente darían el nombre de los ganadores el premio sería subsidiar y comercializar el invento, Stear y Archie estaban seguros que ganarían.

El ganador de esta exposición es: Alfred Anderson-Anunció Josué–todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Stear y Archie se sintieron un poco tristes, observaron cómo le daban el premio al que mencionaron.

-No se preocupen muchachos el corporativo Andrew comercializará el reloj—trató de consolarlos Albert

-No es eso tío, queríamos hacer algo por nosotros mismos.

Albert vio a Candy y se acercó a ella.

-Creí que ganarían mis sobrinos

-En realidad es una gran invento pero el Señor Campbell patrocina los trabajos de los jóvenes de bajos recursos.

-¿Porque no pusieron eso en la convocatoria? Mis chicos no se hubiesen ilusionado ,ni hubiésemos venido hasta acá.

-Fue para darle importancia a la exposición.

Josué se acercó y dijo: Es hora que te vayas al hospital

-Si Señor Campbell – contestó Candy.

-Me retiro Señor Andrew, deseo que tengan un feliz viaje de regreso a casa.

Josué y Albert cruzaron miradas desafiantes.

Albert pensó: Parece que Campbell está interesado en Blanca, creo que será chistoso que alguien se la enamore y se la quite.


	13. Chapter 13

Josué mandó a buscar a Candy al hospital porque presentarían a los medios de comunicación el proyecto ganador, habían organizado una gran fiesta, los Andrew también fueron invitados.

-Trasladaron a Candy para que comprara su vestido y los accesorios luego al estilista, Josué siempre la llevaba como su acompañante a veces la presentaba como su mano derecha o su asistente, todos asumían que tenían una relación.

Llegó a buscarla al edificio en una Limusina, Candy salió y él se bajó para darle el brazo.

-Luces exageradamente bella.

-¿Y los demás chicos no vendrán con nosotros?

-Ellos tienen deberes, sube- Josué le puso la mano en la espalda la cual llevaba descubierta con un escote, Candy se sintió un poco incómoda.

-Dime que sentiste al verlo otra vez-le preguntó con seriedad

-No puedo mentirte, me alegró ver a los Andrew después de tanto tiempo.

-Tus compañeros me dijeron que viniste acompañada me describieron al hombre y todo parece indicar que era …

-Si era William A. Andrew, pero al parecer no me reconoció, le dije que trabajo para ti y que me llamo Blanca.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes en omitir tu verdadera identidad? Ya es tiempo que sepa que tu lugar es aquí.

-Después de esta noche quizás no lo vuelva a ver, considero irrelevante darme a conocer ante él.

Llegaron al lugar del evento, Albert y sus sobrinos estaban con sus copas cuando vieron a Josué entrar con Candy.

Albert sonrió al verlos, los organizadores del evento llamaron a Josué, él le dijo a Candy que lo esperara.

Albert aprovechó para acercársele.

-¿Deseas bailar conmigo?

Candy deseaba estar en sus brazos y no pudo negarse.

-Sí

Stear y Archie observaron a Candy.

-Se parece mucho a Candy, si no fuera por el cabello, diría que es ella-dijo Stear.

-Quizás mi tío también le ve parecido por eso la sacó a bailar.

-¿No te aburre trabajar para Campbell?

-Con él no hay tiempo de aburrirse, siempre hay trabajo.

-Suenas tan estresada, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin tener relaciones?

Candy lo miró y pensó: No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo un maleducado y poco caballeroso.

-Te lo pregunto porque yo también necesito liberar el estrés acumulado.

-Liberar el estrés, vaya Señor Andrew usted no usa dulzura en sus palabras.

-A mí no me gusta ser mentiroso, ¿Para qué te voy a ilusionar en vano? Mejor es hablar con la verdad e ir directamente al grano, quiero proponerte sólo una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Candy se estremeció al escucharlo y pensó: Cada poro de mi cuerpo desea estar con él nuevamente.

Josué buscó a Candy con la mirada y la vio en la pista con Albert , agarró su celular y le marcó.

-¿Qué harás? Todo parece indicar que te irás con él nuevamente y me dejaras aquí.

-No Señor Campbell, aquí permaneceré hasta que termine el evento.

Albert la miró y dijo: ¿En serio no aceptarás mi ofrecimiento?

Candy se soltó de él y con la mirada le indicó que la siguiera cosa que él entendió perfectamente, ella conocía bien ese lugar pues la mayoría de los eventos que realizaban los Campbell los hacían ahí, lo llevó a un cuarto de juegos de billar, al cerrar la puerta con seguro la besó, la alzó y ella aferró sus piernas en la cintura de él, la cargó hasta llegar a la mesa de billar, la sentó encima le quitó la panty y se la guardó en el pantalón, el sacó su miembro y la penetró ni la preparó para el acto pues sintió que ya estaba húmeda, mientras salía y entraba de ella miraba sus expresiones, después de quince minutos llegaron al éxtasis.

El volvió a besarla y le dijo entre susurros: sabía que tú también me extrañarías Candy.

 **Hola chicas un mini capitulo porque Mayra exitosa ha hecho sus minis capis, les recuerdo mi nuevo fic, el gran caballero escocés, Glenda pídeme la que quieras menos olvidé como amar y dime el día exacto de tu cumpleaños, para que la suba.**


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Dijiste Candy?

-Si, tu acento me confundió un poco al principio pero ya no tengo dudas sobre tu identidad, Vámonos de aquí los Andrew tenemos una propiedad en Londres o si quieres más privacidad podemos ir a un hotel ahí nadie nos molestara.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo, tengo que quedarme hasta que termine el evento.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en como vamos a quedar, tienes que venir con nosotros a Chicago, los muchachos se pondrán contentos al saber que eres Candy.

-No pienso regresar a Chicago por ahora, tengo que terminar mi carrera aquí en Cambridge y luego estudiaré mi especialidad son 3 años mas, por último trabajare dos años con Josué ese es el acuerdo que tengo con el.

-¿Que estas diciendo y tu crees que te voy a esperar todo ese tiempo?

-No te estoy pidiendo que me esperes, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación como tu mismo has dicho, solo es sexo desenfrenado.

-¿Como puedes decir que solo es sexo?, en estos cuatro años que estuvimos separados no he estado con nadie más. Candy regresa conmigo, allá terminarás tus estudios, además no hace falta que los concluyas, yo me puedo hacer cargo de ti.

-Yo no aspiro a ser una mantenida, deseo convertirme en una excelente profesionista, ser útil a la sociedad y ayudar a mis semejantes.

-La mujer fue hecha para complacer al hombre, no puedo creer que prefieras estar sin mi por tu dichosa carrera, te estoy proponiendo terminarla en Chicago, no seas necia.

En ese momento le hablo Josué a Candy y le contestó.

-¿Donde estas? No te veo por ningún lado.

Albert le arrebató el celular y dijo: Aquí esta conmigo en el salón de juegos, acabamos de hacer el amor.

Josué contesto: Devuélvele el celular a Candy además digas lo que digas no soy de mente tan pequeña como la tuya para sentir celos, mi relación con Candy va mas allá de los instintos.

-Bien por ti entonces con tu permiso me la seguiré cogiendo.

-Eres un patán es mejor que me vaya de aquí-dijo Candy exasperada.

-Candy por favor medítalo, no quiero que desperdiciemos mas el tiempo, tenemos en nuestras manos la oportunidad de ser felices.

-Tú solo me quieres para un rato, dame mi panty

-Te lo devolveré cuando estemos juntos nuevamente.

Candy regresó al salón principal, Josué la fue alcanzar y la llevo a la pista para bailar con ella, le puso la mano en la espalda descubierta, Albert sentía que ardía por los celos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Andrew? ¿Has estado con el?

-Si

-¿Te irás con el a Chicago?

\- No iré, estoy comprometida con los Campbell si quieres despedirme lo comprenderé

-No podría correrte no mezclo mis sentimientos con los negocios eres un buen elemento. Pero ya no quiero que vivas en el departamento porque el sabrá donde buscarte.

-Me siento avergonzada contigo

-No tienes porque sentirte así, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida personal, si fueras mi prometida ahí si hubiésemos tenido problemas.

Josué pensó: no sabes con quien te metiste Andrew, te has burlado de mi aprovechándote de la debilidad que Candy siente por ti.

-Tío ¿verdad que esa chica que esta bailando con Campbell se parece a Candy?- pregunto Stear

-Es Candy ya lo verifiqué

-Entonces iremos a saludarla

Stear y Archie se acercaron a Candy cuando terminó de bailar con Josué

-Candy, no podemos creer lo mucho que cambiaste ¿Por qué te ocultaste de nosotros?

-Contra ustedes no tengo nada chicos, es por su tío que no quiero acercarme a los Andrew, después piensan que ando atrás de ustedes.

-No le hagas caso Candy- Ellos la abrazaron fuertemente.

-Vente con nosotros a Chicago.

-Mi vida ya esta hecha aquí no volveré atrás ni para agarrar impulso- Así lo ame con todo mi corazón-pensó Candy.

Josué no le dirigió la palabra a Candy en lo que quedó de la noche, se la llevó a su residencia y mando a buscar sus cosas al departamento.

Los Andrew fueron al departamento de Candy para convencerla que se fuera a Chicago con ellos, pero encontraron a sus compañeros que estaban subiendo sus cosas al camión de mudanzas.

Campbell ordenó que investigaran si el invento de Stear y Archie estaba patentado, durante el transcurso de ese día le dijeron que no lo habían registrado, mientras se llevó a cabo la exposición habían entregado una copia de su construcción y su funcionamiento por lo que al día siguiente le pagó a alguien para que lo registrara como suyo. Stear y Archie se regresaron a Estados Unidos y Albert se quedo para convencer a Candy que se fuera con el.

Josué se llevo unos días a Candy para que no se enterara de lo que había hecho.

En la oficina de patentes en Chicago rechazaron el proyecto de los Andrew.

-¡Eso no puede ser!, nosotros tenemos fotos de todo el proceso, estamos seguros que ese hombre hurtó los documentos de exposición que tuvimos en Cambridge.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no podemos hacer nada ya el proyecto esta en la base de datos a nivel mundial.

Se lo dijeron a Albert por teléfono.

-Muchachos ¿Por qué no se les ocurrió registrarlo?

-No tuvimos tiempo no creíamos que tendríamos semejante problema.

-Trataré de arreglar las cosas con nuestros abogados, pondremos la demanda a los organizadores de la exposición por no tratar los datos de forma confidencial e investigaremos quien tenía en su poder la información de todos los proyectos

 **Les agradezco por seguir al fic a Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Anmoncer1708, triny, Yagui, Susana Rojas, Azukrita, Carolina Macias, Patty Castillo, Stormaw, JAcky Andrew, Maravilla121, Yuleni, Lita 0411, Glenda, Sayuri 1707, Dly, Bunny, Paty, Mercedes, Kira Anima, Loren Rios, RORE, Sandra Casillas, Hanir, a mi Amiga Mayra Exitosa ( gracias por actualizar buscando a la mamá de Candy)**


	15. Chapter 15

Candy se puso a recorrer la mansión de los Campbell veía los cuadros de todos los antepasados de Josué él la localizó y le dijo: Eres muy curiosa Candy, has visto casi todas las recámaras .

-Es enorme, podría perderme en este lugar y nunca ser encontrada.

-Candy, es necesario que te cuente una historia.

-Dime, estoy segura que será muy interesante escucharte.

-Vamos hacia la Biblioteca.

Caminaron hacia la biblioteca de la mansión, ya estaba dispuesto un juego de té, él le sirvió a Candy.

-Mi Padre siempre fue un buen hombre en todos los aspectos, un esposo fiel y amoroso para mi mamá, un ejemplo a seguir para mí, cuando cumplí los 11 años mi mamá se enfermó de cáncer ellos contrataron a una enfermera la cuál era muy hermosa, ella siempre le dio una buena atención a mi mamá, parecía que no lo hacía por dinero sino porque la quería como una hermana, cuando desahuciaron a mi mamá mi padre quedó devastado en un momento de vulnerabilidad se acostó con aquella enfermera, la cual se embarazó, mi papá tuvo miedo que mi mamá se enterara y muriera de tristeza, mandó a borrar sus huellas, alejó a aquella mujer mandándola al otro lado del mundo, a los ocho meses se enteró que había tenido una hermosa niña, aquella enfermera tuvo depresión posparto y en un momento de locura dejó en el orfanato a mi hermanita, nunca le quiso decir a mi padre donde había abandonado a la niña, mi mamá nunca se enteró ella murió en paz, mi padre buscó por cielo y tierra a mi hermana, es por eso que mi papá se volvió un filántropo ayudaba a los jóvenes de escasos recursos, él pensaba que si hacía el bien quizás alguien sería bondadoso con su hija es por eso que yo sigo su ejemplo, sólo que desde que lo hago he sido retribuido, los muchachos a los que patrocino no se van sino se quedan trabajando conmigo obtengo de ellos lealtad y gratitud.

-¡Que historia tan increíble! Y me alegra que tú seas igual que tu padre.

-No, yo no soy igual que mi padre, yo soy fuerte Candy, conmigo nadie se mete, si alguien tiene la osadía de provocarme se arrepienten, yo suelo destruir a mis enemigos.

-Bueno, pero ayudas a los jóvenes como yo de escasos recursos.

-Te digo, lo empecé hacer por la memoria de mi padre, pero luego vi que era una buena opción invertir en los jóvenes talentosos porque ellos se quedan trabajando para mí.

-Bueno quiero ver la bondad en ti y tú me quitas la inspiración.

-No me has preguntado ¿Qué pasó con la enfermera y mi hermana?

-No quiero entrometerme, si me lo deseas contar adelante.

-Mi papá encontró a esa mujer en Chicago Illinois, ella murió de neumonía y le dijo a mi padre donde abandonó a mi hermana, mi papá logró comunicarse conmigo y me dio la información, su corazón no aguantó la emoción no pudo conocer personalmente a su hija, tuve que cremarlo para traer sus cenizas al Reino Unido.

-Lo siento mucho Josué.

-Logré encontrar a mi hermana

-¡En serio!

-Así es, la tengo frente a mí.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, le parecía tan fantasioso ¿Por qué algunas veces él la incomodaba con la mirada? O la abrazaba

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello?

-Si la foto de tu mamá.

-Es por eso que te he pedido que cambies de imagen tiñéndote el cabello, no te soporto ver como ella, hizo sufrir mucho a mi padre le tengo cierto rencor, él siempre estuvo buscándote, te convertiste en su prioridad, nunca se interesó en mí.

Candy vio la foto y efectivamente eran iguales.

-Si quieres nos hacemos las pruebas de ADN para comprobarlo. Seguí tus pasos Candy hasta encontrarte luego escuché a William hablándote de esa forma, te mancilló y tú se lo sigues permitiendo, se ha burlado de una Campbell y eso lo tiene que pagar, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero yo tomaré venganza, me has decepcionado. He tratado de protegerte de tus compañeros siendo un poco posesivo para que piensen que tengo interés en ti como mujer, así ellos no te han faltado el respeto y no se han atrevido a enamorarte. Te he enseñado todo lo referente al corporativo familiar, he sido muy exigente contigo, no desengaño a los que piensan que somos pareja porque no quiero que nadie te busque por interés. Te advierto de una vez, no permitiré que William Andrew se siga burlando de nosotros, prefiero verte muerta a que te doblegues ante él.

 **Chicas perdonen pero ando participando en la guerra de florida con un fic llamado los consuegros y es por eso que no estoy muy presente en fanfiction**


	16. Chapter 16

El hombre que había registrado el proyecto de los Andrew a su nombre había desaparecido. Albert no logró ver a Candy en todo ese tiempo que duró la investigación.

Se enteró que habría una subasta de obras de arte en **Sotheby's** , Albert asumió que Campbell estaría presente por lo que decidió asistir.

Le asignaron un lugar, el miraba hacia la entrada del recinto para vigilar la llegada de Josué, no se equivocó efectivamente los Campbell llegaron a la subasta. Josué en cuanto vio a Albert abrazó a Candy, haciendo que los ojos de este se desorbitaran por los celos, ella miró a Albert para ver si había tenido alguna reacción.

Presentaron obras de Pablo Picasso, la Buena madre de **Jean-Honoré Fragonard** , el grito de **Edvard Munch** entre otras, Candy se acercó a ver el cuadro de la buena madre le había gustado porque la mujer de la pintura cuidaba a tres bebés, Albert no perdió la oportunidad y fue hacia ella.

-Así quiero verte rodeada de mis hijos.

-Por favor William, tú nunca me has visto como opción para ser la madre de tus hijos.

-Al verte con ese infeliz de Campbell, me doy cuenta que no quiero perderte, vente conmigo a Chicago y te haré mi esposa.

Candy lo miró incrédula, los de seguridad se acercaron a Albert.

-Señor William Andrew, lo escoltaremos a la salida.

\- ¿Pero que están diciendo?

-El Señor Campbell se ha quejado de que dejamos pasar a cualquier persona.

-¡Yo no soy cualquier persona! Poseo más dinero que él.

-No nos consta, pero si no fue invitado no debimos permitirle la entrada, sólo reciben invitación las personas más importantes de la Unión Europea.

\- ¡Esto es un atropello!

-Señorita Candy, el Señor Campbell la espera a su lado.

-Vente a Chicago conmigo Candy-fue lo último que logró decir

Uno de los guardias lo tomó del brazo y este reaccionó violentamente.

-¡Por favor señores él es un caballero! ¡No tienen porqué tratarlo así!- intervino Candy.

-Ya le pedimos de buena manera que nos acompañe a la salida del recinto.

Albert se retiró de ahí, Candy quería ir tras él.

El dueño de la casa de artes se le acercó a Josué.

-¡Lo que me has hecho hacer! ¡Andrew bien pudo comprar varias obras! Pero una pieza de baile con Candice lo vale.

-Así es, además puedes visitar mi casa cuando gustes, siempre serás bien recibido.

Candy llegó hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Qué te dijo Andrew?

-Quiere que me vaya con él a Chicago dice que me hará su esposa.

-No me digas que le creíste

-Josué, a pesar de todo lo quiero no me gusta que lo maltraten.

-Pero el si te puede humillar a ti ¿No es cierto? Ten un poco de dignidad Candy, por tus venas corre la sangre de los Campbell, no quiero seguir sufriendo más decepciones de tu parte, hazme sentir orgulloso.

Albert sabía a que hospital llegaba Candy para hacer sus prácticas lo había investigado, acudió para hablar con ella sin que los ojos de Josué los estuviera vigilando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quedó pendiente tu repuesta

-Tengo firmado un contrato con Josué, por ahora no puedo irme.

-Si te quedas con él, nunca más volveré a buscarte.

Candy sintió que la angustia le oprimía el pecho.

Albert la arrastró hasta una habitación vacía del hospital, le puso seguro a la puerta, la besó a la fuerza- está bien, no vengas conmigo pero antes quiero llevarme tu recuerdo.

La sentó en una camilla y mientras la penetraba le decía: Dime que no has sido de Campbell.

-No he sido de nadie más, sólo tuya,

La besaba como si estuviera poseído-ella quiso que esa entrega fuera inolvidable y acarició su miembro con su boca, Albert se enloqueció por completo, y no quiso venirse en su boca sino dentro de ella, por lo tanto la alzó y ella se agarró de su cuello aferrando sus piernas a la cintura de él, Albert la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos, la subía y bajaba rítmicamente haciendo que Candy quedará en éxtasis.

Después cuando terminaron de amarse, tocaron la puerta de la habitación donde estaban.

¡Por favor vete por la ventana!

¿Por qué? Yo puedo enfrentarme a cualquiera, quiero que Campbell sepa que aunque te tenga, tu corazón me pertenece.

-Entonces solamente lo haces para llevarla la contraria a Josué.

-¿Lo tuteas? Dime la verdad ¡hasta donde has llegado con el!

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que ahora nos une un lazo muy fuerte.


	17. Chapter 17

-Un lazo muy fuerte dices-Albert respiró profundo.

Tocaban la puerta abruptamente, la abrieron a la fuerza los de seguridad del hospital intentaron sujetar a Albert este no se dejó, se soltó de ellos y se fue.

DOS MESES DESPUES….

¡No puedo creer que te hayas embarazado de él! Te di la confianza ¿Qué no estás estudiando medicina? Debiste protegerte si tanta era tu calentura.

Josué había llegado al corazón de Candy, todo ese tiempo le enseñó fotos de su padre, se veía un hombre amoroso, ella llegó amar su recuerdo, le dio unas cartas que había escrito para ella y que nunca pudo enviarlas por no saber dónde estaba. Una de las cartas que más atesoraba decía así:

 **Querida hija: Hoy estás cumpliendo cinco años, y ese mismo tiempo es el que he pasado buscándote, estoy pagando en esta vida** **el haber alejado a tu madre de mi familia, yo si te quería a ti, no duermo en las noches pensando que pueda** **faltarte algo, después que murió mi esposa lo que me impulsa a vivir es encontrarte, sueño con el día en que pueda estrecharte entre mis brazos, tu hermano** **se** **siente** **celoso de** **ti,** **siento que tiene el carácter de tu abuelo, por eso sé que él puede cuidarse sólo, la que me necesita eres tú, te seguiré buscando, le volví a perder la pista a tu madre, ¿Por qué quiso vengarse de esa manera tan cruel entregándote a un orfanato? Te amo pequeña, espero que alguien esté a tu lado para celebrar tu cumpleaños, seguiré haciendo el bien a mis semejantes quizás Dios vea mis acciones y esa cadena de amor te alcance y Él pueda** **hacer que sean** **buenos contigo.**

Cartas semejantes a esa estaban guardadas en un cofre, cada vez que Candy las leía lloraba, en lo físico Josué era semejante a su padre por lo que Candy se hacía a la idea que era él.

Charlotte Campbell recibió la visita de su sobrino, ella le había brindado a Josué la atención que su Padre le había negado.

-¡Esa tonta se embarazó de William Albert Andrew! haré que aborte.

\- ¡No hagas eso!

\- ¿Por qué tía? Él nos ha pisoteado cuanto ha querido.

-Ese bebé será tu sucesor, recuerda que tú quedaste imposibilitado para tener hijos, ¿o quieres que todo pase a manos de tus primos? El descendiente directo de los Campbell será ese pequeño que se está gestando.

-¡Candy es una bastarda! mi padre nunca la reconoció.

-¡Tu padre hubiese querido reconocerla! Pero piensa un poco, nadie sabe que eres su hermano, todo lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, todos piensan que son pareja, ella te lo cederá y yo lo puedo cuidar como te cuidé a ti.

-Tía, tú ya no estás en edad de cuidar un bebé, yo no quiero que calientes la cabeza por alguien que no lo vale, mereces descansar, voy a pensar en lo que me has dicho, si ese bebé se parece a los Campbell lo reconoceré como mío.

-Aunque no se parezca en las pruebas de ADN saldrá su parentesco contigo. Tú sabes que todos esperan como buitres la hora en que tú y yo muramos para quedarse con todo, no es justo que pase a manos de quienes no trabajaron para aumentar nuestra fortuna. De mi parte pondré todo lo que poseo a nombre de nuestro Sucesor Josué Joel Campbell.

-¡Hasta ya pensaste en su nombre!

-Se me acaba de ocurrir ahora, me presentarás a tu hermana y yo la convenceré para que tú registres al niño como tu hijo.

Josué puso cara de enfadado.

¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Porque ahora querrás a ese bebé y no a mí, él me robará tu cariño.

-Tú siempre serás mi hijo y el bebé será mi nieto.

Candy llegó muy cansada del hospital.

-Tenemos visita, Candy te presento a mi tía Charlotte, es la hermana de nuestro Padre.

-Mucho gusto Señora.

-Soy tu tía también niña, eres muy bonita, te pareces a tu mamá, lástima que haya sido una mala persona. Bien Candy ¿así que estás embarazada? ¿Ya se lo dijiste al progenitor?

-No he hablado con él desde la última vez que lo vi.

-No le digas nada, ya me contó Josué que se aprovechó de tu humildad para hacerte su… amante, tenemos muy claro que no te ama.

Candy bajó la cabeza.

-Pero yo a él sí.

-Ahora tienes una familia que verá por ti Candy, no estás sola, tu bebé será el Sucesor de la familia Campbell, Josué lo registrará como su hijo.

-¿Cómo lo va a registrar como su hijo si somos hermanos?

-Déjanos lo legal a nosotros, hazlo por la memoria de tu padre, él hubiese querido que tu bebé fuera su sucesor.

-¿Y si es niña?

-De todas maneras es nuestro descendiente directo.

Albert le daba seguimiento a todo lo referente a los Campbell, diarios, revistas on line, se enteró del embarazo de Candy y le dio mucho pesar.

Todos los conocidos de los Campbell pensaron que Candy y Josué eran pareja.

 **Chicas hoy en la mañana actualicé los consuegros.**


	18. Chapter 18

-William creo que ya es tiempo que tengas una relación formal, estás en la edad de tener hijos, quisiera ver a tus descendientes antes de morir.

-No dejaré que manejes mi vida Tía Elroy, todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de Candice White, pero por mis tontos prejuicios la dejé ir, ahora que está embarazada de Josué Campbell me duele saber que la he perdido para siempre, pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa, haré un último intento para recuperarla, la iré a buscar y le diré que me haré cargo de su hijo.

\- ¡Estás demente William! ¿Cómo vas a criar al vástago de otro? Tú debes tener tu propia descendencia.

-Si es hijo de Candy, también será mío, desde la última vez que la vi no he podido estar tranquilo, anhelo estar a su lado.

-Ella es poca cosa para ti.

-La amo e iré por ella.

Candy se sentía sola, encerrada en esa gran mansión, ya Josué y Charlotte no la dejaban ir al hospital, y llevaba las materias a distancia para no tener que asistir a la universidad en su estado de gravidez.

-Es que necesariamente tengo que hacer prácticas, de eso se trata la medicina.

-Después que nazca el bebé podrás hacer lo que te plazca, por ahora es necesario que estés tranquila.

Josué se acercó a Candy, se sentó a su lado, la agarró por el mentón y la miró a los ojos- Deseo que me llegues a querer, sólo he tenido las atenciones de mi tía, quisiera ser amado, extraño el cariño de mí mamá, ¿Puedes darme ese cariño? - Él se inclinó y puso su cabeza en el vientre de Candy- Consuélame hermana, necesito un poco de amor.

Candy se sintió rara y pensó: ¡No entiendo que es lo que quiere! ¿Será que así actúan los hermanos? Nunca antes nadie me mostró afecto excepto Albert pero él sólo me usaba para satisfacerse carnalmente, ¿Cómo es el amor fraternal? Todos estos años Josué siempre fue estricto y áspero conmigo, nunca se había comportado así.

-Te quiero Candy pues llevas en tus entrañas la nueva generación de los Campbell- Le besó el vientre, Candy estaba un poco asustada por la forma de actuar de su hermano.

Llegó Charlotte Campbell a visitar a Candy.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- contestó Candy desganada.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Yo he pensado las cosas y creo que Albert debe saber que estoy esperando un hijo de él, además…

-Además ¿Qué Candy?

-Josué se comporta raro, no estoy acostumbrada a que me estén abrazando.

-Es normal que te abrace pues eres su hermana

-Sí, pero…

-Oh niña te hizo falta cariño, ves tan raro las muestras de afecto, los abrazos sirven para liberar las tensiones y estrés, tu que eres doctora deberías saber sus beneficios, sabes que Josué es muy culto e inteligente, de seguro ha leído que abrazar a alguien le hace bien.

-Buenas tardes tía

-Hola hijo, vayamos al estudio para conversar.

Ya en la biblioteca…

-¡Estás asustando a Candy con tus actitudes! ¡De pronto te ha nacido el amor por ella!

-No le veo nada de malo en lo que hago, es mi hermana

-Pero se siente rara, si sigues así ella es capaz de irse.

-No te preocupes por eso, la tengo vigilada.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el momento donde Candy tendría a su bebé la llevaron a la clínica, el bebé nació por cesárea pues pesaba 4 kilos, Charlotte y Josué estaban ansiosos por conocerlo, en cuanto lo vieron...

-Será alto como William Andrew-comentó Charlotte.

-Es hermoso, será un digno sucesor de los Campbell.

-¿Y ahora porque cambiaste tu actitud respecto a él?-preguntó Charlotte curiosa.

Josué no le contestó a su tía sólo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron a la mansión Campbell, tenían a Candy separada de su bebé solo lo llevaban para que lo amamantara, ella se enteró a través de los medios que Albert estaba en Londres porque inició el juicio contra Cambridge por no resguardar los proyectos y permitir que plagiaran el invento de sus sobrinos.

-¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Tengo que decirle que somos padres de un hermoso bebé!

Josué entró a la recámara de Candy cuando le estaba dando pecho al niño, ella por reflejo se puso una manta.

-¿Por qué te cubres? Es hermoso ver a una madre amamantando a su hijo.

-A muchos les desagrada presenciarlo.

-A mí no me desagrada-Josué se acercó a ella y la destapó- además tu cuerpo es perfecto-comentó.

Candy pensó, tengo que irme de aquí, algo me dice que corro peligro, mi hermano se porta muy raro.

Al siguiente día, Josué encontró a Candy recortando una foto de Albert del periódico.

-¿Qué haces?- se acercó a ella y le rompió la foto-¡Olvídalo! Recuerda que sólo te quiere para prostituta.

-Quiero decirle que tenemos un hijo, ¡Él debe enterarse que es padre! Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¡Él no tiene derechos sobre Josué! ¡Recuerda que él fue registrado con mi nombre!

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¡Yo no lo autoricé!

-¡No fue necesario! Ya lo habíamos hablado, prohibiré que te traigan los diarios.

Josué salió molesto de la habitación, Candy planeó escaparse de la mansión Campbell.

Esa noche Candy se vistió para salir, fue a la recamara de su hijo, una niñera estaba cuidando de él.

-Señora Candice, el bebé duerme

-Quiero llevarlo conmigo.

-No es posible, se me dieron instrucciones que se mantenga aquí.

-¡Es mi hijo y tengo el derecho de tenerlo conmigo!

-Señora Candice, sólo cumplo con las instrucciones de mi empleador.

Candy no la tomó en cuenta y abrazó al niño, la niñera tocó un timbre y rápidamente llegó Josué.

-Donde quieres llevar al niño.

-Con su padre

-Su Padre soy yo.

-Josué, hermano, estás actuando arbitrariamente, deja que le diga a William Andrew que tiene un hijo.

-Él no tiene nada, ya te dije que legalmente es mío. ¡Ve a tu habitación!

Candy regresó a su habitación, dejó abierta la puerta pues pensó que Josué seguiría discutiendo pero escuchó que la cerraron y le pusieron llave.

-¡No me encierren! ¡Ábreme! ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Josué!

Pasó una hora, a Candy se le ocurrió bajar por el balcón para ir con Albert y pedirle ayuda para sacar a su hijo de la mansión Campbell, ella amarró unas sábanas, le avisaron a Josué lo que Candy estaba haciendo, él ordenó que apagaran las cámaras, fue hacia su habitación, ella miró hacia arriba y vio que su hermano estaba desatando las sábanas.

-Josué ¡No lo hagas!

-Te dije que prefería verte muerta a que te humilles con Andrew.

Candy cayó al vacío.

Esta historia está llegando a su final


	19. Chapter 19

Candy cayó en el jardín, de una altura de 5 metros, Josué al verla se arrepintió pero ya el mal estaba hecho.

-¡Llamen una ambulancia! La señora Candice se ha querido suicidar! -Gritó

Algunos de la servidumbre espiaron por la ventana y la vieron tendida en el suelo, lloraban y se lamentaban, Josué bajó y le sostuvo la cabeza en sus piernas, le besaba la frente y en los labios…

A los 15 minutos llegó la ambulancia y se la llevaron Josué se fue ahí mismo. Candy tenía golpes internos tuvieron que operarla de emergencia.

Salió en las noticias que la novia de Josué Campbell se había querido suicidar al sufrir depresión post parto.

-¡Tengo que verla! No creo que Candy haya querido atentar contra su vida, ella tenía sueños e ilusiones de convertirse en una gran doctora-se angustió Albert

-¿Qué hiciste Josué?- Le dijo Charlotte cuando lo alcanzó en el hospital.

-¡Ella quería irse con él! le advertí que la prefería ver muerta a que se humillara nuevamente.

-¿Podrás vivir con los remordimientos si ella fallece?

-Tengo al niño, con el podré soportar todo.

-Espero no le pase nada a la muchacha, no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos.

-Dicen que si sobrevive no quedará bien mentalmente.

Albert estaba atento a lo que decían las noticias, informaron que esperaban a que se le desinflamara el cerebro para que vieran el daño que había sufrido neurológicamente, le habían quitado un pedazo de intestino y de hígado que habían estallado por el golpe.

Josué entró a verla.

-Oh hermana tu hermoso cuerpo estará con las cicatrices de las cirugías, pero me siento aliviado que tu rostro no sufrió ninguna deformación, podré controlarte si quedas mal, no me molestaría que tuvieras secuelas mentales. Cuando estés mejor te mandaré hacer una histerectomía a fin de que ya no te embaraces, sólo tendremos a Josué.

Le dieron el informe de Candy a Albert de que ya se le había desinflamado el cerebro pero que Campbell no quería que le hicieran ningún estudio neurológico, seguía en coma inducido.

-¡Tengo que sacarla de ahí! Me han dicho que el tratamiento que le están dando no es el adecuado.

-Señor Andrew, pero ese hospital es de ellos y está vigilado.

-George, tenemos que ver la forma de rescatarla.

Albert había adelgazado, la barba y el cabello le había crecido por la angustia de saber que Candy no se recuperaba, llevaba un mes en el hospital.

George ingresó como paciente lo operarían de la vesícula, tenía una piedra que no se había querido sacar por temor, pero al ver a Albert angustiado decidió sacrificarse, con eso pudieron lograr que Albert ingresara al hospital para visitarlo, se tropezó con Josué y Charlotte en una de esas visitas pero no lo reconocieron, Josué llevaba la carriola, Albert vio a su hijo, tenía el cabello rizado y los ojos verdes como los de Candy.

-Es un hermoso bebé- pensó Albert

Cuando se fueron los Campbell, pudo entrar a la habitación de Candy. Tenía vendas en la cabeza pero el rostro descubierto, él le agarró la mano y lloró.

-Candy, si me escuchas quiero decirte que te amo, no me importa que hayas estado con Campbell aun así quiero que nos casemos. Te sacaré de aquí a como dé lugar.

Albert y un equipo que había contratado planearon el secuestro de Candy, George había salido bien de la operación de la vesícula.

El día que le iban a dar de alta a George sería él estipulado para dar el golpe.

Fue en el cambio de guardia, a los doctores que atenderían a Candy en la mañana los amordazaron y fueron con cubre bocas para recibir a los pacientes. Ellos prepararon a Candy, habían llevado una ambulancia.

Cuando la sacaban en la camilla, el jefe en turno los detuvo.

-¿Para dónde se llevan a la señora Candice?

-Hemos recibido instrucciones de Josué Campbell de trasladarla a otro hospital

-Esperen aquí, me comunicaré con él para que me confirme.

 **Chicas Disculpen pero no pude hacer un capítulo más largo porque me dieron la compu muy tarde, Isra estaba haciendo tarea.**


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Para dónde se llevan a la señora Candice?

-Hemos recibido instrucciones de Josué Campbell de trasladarla a otro hospital

-Esperen aquí, me comunicaré con él para que me confirme si es cierto lo que dicen.

Ellos esperaron a que entrara a la oficina para movilizarse.

-Señor Campbell, un equipo médico quiere trasladar a su prometida a otro hospital dicen que son órdenes de usted.

-¡Cómo vas a creer que yo saque a Candice de nuestro hospital! ¡Detenlos!

El miró hacia fuera de su oficina y vio que ya no estaban, salió corriendo—¡Detengan esa ambulancia!

La ambulancia arrancó y no pudieron hacer nada para impedirle el paso.

El jefe en turno le avisó a Josué, que secuestraron a Candy.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Eres un inútil!

-Lo siento yo…

Josué Campbell colgó y llamó a su tía.

-¡Tía, han secuestrado a Candice! Se la llevaron del hospital

-Mejor para nosotros, diremos que pagamos el rescate pero aun así la mataron.

-¡Yo quiero recuperar a Candy!

-Mejor la hacemos pasar por muerta, así tendremos seguro al niño.

Cambiaron el tratamiento de Candy cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro, En todos los noticieros londinenses informaban del secuestro de la pareja sentimental de Josué Campbell, lo televisaban muy afectado por la situación, el declaró ante los medios que le habían pedido rescate por Candy y que estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que pidieran.

-¿Por qué Josué Campbell hace esas declaraciones tan retorcidas? ¿Será que alguien ajeno a nosotros le ha pedido rescate?

-Señor William, quizás es una estrategia para que nosotros mismos nos delatemos.

-No le tomaré mucha importancia a lo que diga.

Después de tres semanas hallaron el cadáver de una mujer y llamaron a Josué Campbell para que la identificara.

-¡Es mi Candy!

-Le haremos la autopsia-señaló el forense

-Por favor dénmela sólo quiero sepultarla, cuanto más pronto pase esto más rápido podré recuperarme emocionalmente, ahora tengo que velar por mi hijo.

-Tenemos que hacerle pruebas para verificar que es la misma persona.

Josué Campbell lo sobornó y este aceptó era el salario de 4 años y no pudo rechazar semejante oferta.

-Señor William, salió en todos los medios que hallaron el cadáver de la señorita Candy, mañana la convertirán en cenizas.

-Iré, quiero ver la reacción de Josué, ¿Qué es lo que oculta? ¡Quizás fue el quien quiso matarla!

Estaban en el recinto donde sería la cremación, Albert llegó con George y algunos compañeros y amigos de Candy para darle el último adiós.

Josué vio a Albert este se dio cuenta que lo tomó por sorpresa. Albert miró a la tía de Josué que cargaba al bebé.

-¡El bebé de Candy! ¡Claro! de seguro querrá tenerlo con ella cuando se recupere.

Albert se acercó a Charlotte Campbell en seguida unos hombres se pusieron a su alrededor pero él pudo ver al niño de cerca, le llegó un sentimiento que no podía describir, algunos conocidos saludaron a Albert, ningún hombre exitoso podía pasar desapercibido.

-Al ver al niño sentí que algo me oprimió el pecho.

-¿Y ya sacó cuentas de cuando estuvo la última vez con la señorita Candy?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Ese niño ¿será de Josué Campbell? ¿No hay probabilidades que usted sea el padre?

Albert se quedó abrumado— sólo Candy podrá decirme quién es el padre.

Albert visitó a Candy.

-Siempre con los ojos cerrados ¿Hasta cuándo despertarás bella durmiente? Y cuándo despiertes ¿Querrás estar conmigo o me rechazarás?

Unos días después le avisaron a Albert que Candy había reaccionado, en cuanto lo supo fue a verla.

-Señor William, al parecer la muchacha no será la misma de antes. Lo bueno es que está fuera de peligro y la podrá trasladar a otro país.

-Albert entró a la habitación, vio a Candy asomada a la ventana.

-Hola

Ella no lo miró, él se acercó— Candy ¿No me recuerdas?

-Quiero ir al jardín—contestó ella con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, iremos hacia allá

Albert la llevó al jardín le dolía ver que era como una niña, persiguiendo las mariposas o cortando las flores para hacer guirnaldas.

-Candy no soporto verte así, ¡Todo el daño que te hice! ¡Yo soy el culpable!

A Albert se le cristalizaron los ojos por las lágrimas

-No llores—Candy se acercó a él y trataba de secarle las lágrimas con sus manos.

Él se las besó—Te llevaré con los mejores doctores, estoy seguro que sanarás.

Albert decidió trasladarla a Estados Unidos, había logrado darle una nueva identidad. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto e iban abordar al Jet privado de los Andrew, Josué Campbell y varios policías se acercaron.

-¿Creías que podías escaparte con ella?

-Señor William Andrew, necesitamos identificar a su acompañante el Señor Josué Campbell dijo…

-El Señor Josué Campbell está confundido y comprendo su dolor, acaba de perder a su pareja, sus cenizas yacen en aquel recinto, la que ven aquí es mi prometida.

Candy miró a Josué y dijo: ¡Ese hombre tiene cara de malo! ¡Ya quiero irme!- se puso a gritar como loca—Josué comentó: tiene razón el señor Andrew, estoy confundido.

-Señor William, su prometida no puede viajar en esas condiciones, se le podría poner mal en el trayecto—dijo un detective.

-Ahora verá como la calmo

-Candy mi amor, ya nos vamos—Albert la besó, ella cerró los ojos y se aferró a él.

-Los vuelos la ponen nerviosa-explicó Albert

Josué miraba a Candy y a Albert con rencor, ellos pudieron subirse al Avión.

-Iré por ella —esta no será la última vez que la vea, además ella cuando tenga lucidez vendrá solita a mi.

Al llegar a Chicago Albert la llevó a su residencia, la señora Elroy ya estaba enterada de todo.

-¿Por qué traes a esa retrasada aquí?

-Si te sigues metiendo en mis asuntos tendrás que irte, ya no me importa el qué dirán, no la voy abandonar.

-Vas a esclavizar tu vida a una…

-Será mi penitencia, yo la amé cuando estuvo bien, es la misma persona y sé que se va a recuperar, la llevaré a los mejores médicos.

-¿Y si no se recupera?

-Aun así no me alejaré de ella.

Albert la llevó con varios especialistas, le hicieron estudios muy avanzados.

Un día Albert la llevó a pasear a un centro comercial, Candy vio un muñeco con el cabello rubio.

-¡Mira es mi hijo!

-Amor ¡eso es un muñeco!

-¡Quiero llevármelo!

Candy se desabrochó la blusa y quería darle pecho, Albert estaba en la fila para pagar el muñeco, cuando percibió que la gente murmuraba, vio lo que Candy hacía.

-¡Está enferma! Dejen de criticarla.

Stear y Archie, se turnaban para cuidarla, sus prometidas estaban en desacuerdo de que se ocuparan de Candy.

En una noche de tormenta, Candy tuvo temor y se fue a la recamara de Albert.

La enfermera que cuidaba de ella trató de llevársela de nuevo a su habitación.

-Déjela aquí–

La enfermera obedeció.

Albert miró a Candy, tenía una bata de seda ajustada a su cuerpo en color rosa pálido.

-Oh Candy sigues hermosa y deseable, ¡Qué clase de hombre sería si te tomara en esta condición!

Candy se acercó y lo abrazó, Albert la besaba con desesperación.

-Me haces cosquillas, ja,ja,ja

-Si amor, quiero hacerte más cosquillas…


	21. Chapter 21

Albert la guió a la cama.

-Vamos a dormir juntos pero antes de eso, te seguiré haciendo cosquillas ¿Te parece?

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantan!

-Ahora te haré cosquillas en tu estómago, levantaré tu bata amor

-Si hazlo

Albert la besó y fue hacia sus pezones.

-¡Que rico sale como un dulce! ¿Me dejas saborearlo?

-¡Yo quiero dulce!

-Si luego te daré que chupes una paleta enorme

-dale

-Albert acarició cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de Candy luego se enfocó en su monte de Venus, ella reía pero se puso seria cuando el lamió su parte.

-¿Qué haces?

-Aquí sale a miel, déjame disfrutarlo

Candy gemía y logró sacarle un orgasmo.

-Mira Candy, ahora chupa esta paleta

-¡Eso no es paleta!

Él se posicionó y empezó hacerla suya.

-Me duele

-Se te va a pasar nena, te va a gustar

-Albert te amo

-Yo a ti pequeña.

Candy quedó rendida y se durmió al instante.

Albert sintió remordimientos y pensó: Perdóname pero no pude resistirme nena, mis deseos por ti me avasallan.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban en el comedor, reinaba el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? los veo a todos serios-comentó Albert

-¿Quién puede dormir con tanto grito?- respondió la señora Elroy.

-Tío, nunca hemos cuestionado tus actos, pero creo que no es correcto que tomes a Candy en la condición en la que está-intervino Archie

-Yo no les reclamo nada cuando sus novias vienen a dormir con ustedes, bien saben que Candy es mi mujer desde hace mucho tiempo además soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades, pronto me casaré con ella.

-¿Que estás diciendo?-preguntó exasperada Elroy

-Que me casaré con ella, contrataré un asesor de eventos o ¿me vas ayudar a organizar la boda tía?

-Yo no avalaré esta locura tuya, creo que ya se te pegó lo retardado de Candy

-Otro comentario como ese y te largas de aquí, no aceptaré que nadie me juzgue en mi propia casa y eso va también para ustedes dos.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos tío ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Dentro de dos meses, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo.

-Está bien William, te ayudaré a organizar la boda, veo que estás resuelto a casarte con ella, ¿ ya has pensado en ponerle algún anticonceptivo?

-Quiero tener hijos con ella

-Pero Candy está mal de su mente, no temes que tus hijos salgan como ella.

-La llevaré con un doctor y con un genetista.

En el hospital

-Señor Andrew, lo de su novia no es hereditario, ella nació bien, fue por el accidente que está así, sus hijos si los desean tener no tendrán problemas, pero para que estén seguros les recomiendo que usen la reproducción asistida para que elijan los mejores óvulos y los mejores espermatozoides.

-No es necesario, ella ya tiene un bebé y parece estar bien.

MANSION ANDREW

-No puedo creer que haya accedido a organizar la boda del Señor Andrew-dijo Annie

-El la ama y yo siempre he querido lo mejor para él.

-Lo mejor para él no es esa retardada.

-Es mejor que no digas más esa palabra Annie, si te escucha William te correrá y nunca más te admitirá aquí, es muy determinado, ahora defiende a esa muchacha con uñas y dientes.

La señora Elroy fue a dar indicaciones a la cocina, Annie subió a la habitación de Candy, la estaba cuidando su enfermera.

-Déjeme sola con la señorita Candy

-Señorita Britter, mi jefe no quiere que me aparte de ella por ningún motivo.

-Yo soy la prometida de Archie y soy de confianza, ahora déjame con ella

La enfermera salió de la habitación pero se quedó parada afuera de la habitación.

-Hola Candy

-Hola ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Annie, ya me has visto otras veces

Candy levantó los hombros

-¡Que hermoso cabello tienes Candy! me dejas peinártelo, quiero ser tu amiga.

Candy se acercó a ella y se sentó, Annie vio unas tijeras y le empezó a cortar el cabello.

Archie entró a la habitación…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué le estás cortando el cabello?

-Ella me lo pidió

Archie se acercó y le quitó las tijeras.

-Vete de aquí Annie, esto no te lo perdono, eres una malvada, aquí terminamos.

-Amor, ella quiso que yo se lo cortara.

-No tienes justificación, tú no eres estilista, vete ya.

Annie bajó llorando.

-¿Qué tienes Annie?

-Archie terminó conmigo y me corrió.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

Candy me pidió que le cortara el cabello.

-¿ Y lo hiciste?

-Lo estaba haciendo cuando él llegó.

-Vete de aquí, tu idiotez me meterá en problemas con William, no quiero verte de nuevo.

Albert llegó en la noche, Candy estaba viendo caricaturas, la señora Elroy a su lado, los chicos Andrew también estaban en el salón de recreación.

-Buenas noches, no esperaba encontrarlos a todos aquí conviviendo con…

-¡Pero qué le pasó a su cabello! ¿Por qué se lo cortaron?

-Mi amiga Annie me lo cortó, pero como quedó disparejo la tía Elroy trajo a su estilista pero parece un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Albert miró a Archie y a la señora Elroy con odio

-Tío terminé con Annie, ella no volverá más por aquí.

Candy se puso de pie y abrazó a Albert—Amor quiero que me hagas cosquillas como anoche

El rostro de Albert cambió en un instante y le sonrió—Vamos a la recámara—El miró a la señora Elroy y a sus sobrinos.

-Mañana hablaremos del asunto.

Mientras subían, Candy le contaba: Y la tía Elroy andaba muy preocupada por mi cabello, hasta sudaba ¿Por qué te tiene miedo? ¿A poco eres muy regañón?

-No pienses en eso nena

El la levantó y ella reía: ja,ja,ja me vas a tirar, me da miedo.

Archie, Stear y la señora Elroy respiraron aliviados.

-De suerte que Candy le pidió cosquillas a mi tío, si no se nos arma-comentó Stear.

Al siguiente día en el comedor Candy desayunó con ellos.

Candy la tía Elroy te llevará a las tiendas, te comprará ropa bonita.

-Yo quiero que vengas con nosotras-dijo Candy

-Hija, William tiene que trabajar

-Yo también quiero trabajar soy doctora

-Por el momento, no trabajaras porque nos vamos a casar.

-¿Casarme? Tenemos que traer a nuestro niño

-Nosotros tendremos otros hijos

-Pero nuestro hijo se quedó, ¿Dónde se quedó?

La señora Elroy y los muchachos se quedaron atónitos al escucharla

La enfermera se llevó a Candy para que se vistiera para salir a las tiendas.

-William ese bebé de Candy…

-George también me lo insinuó pero la última vez que hablé con ella cuando estaba bien, me dijo que la unía un lazo muy fuerte con Campbell, yo creo que él es el padre de su hijo.

-William, tienes que asegurarte que ese niño no sea tuyo, no podemos permitir que tu sucesor esté en manos extrañas.

 **Chicas lindo inicio de semana,**


	22. Chapter 22

Albert estaba en su oficina y George le sugirió que leyera la página principal de un periódico Londinense el Financial Times, en su portada estaba Josué Campbell y su bebé decía que el magnate Josué Cambell celebraría el bautizo de su hijo en Catedral de Canterbury y que había invitado a la mayoría de los personajes ilustres que habitaban en Londres.

Albert vio la foto del bebé y tuvo un sentimiento que no podía explicarse, cuando llegó a su residencia la servidumbre le dijo que todos estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, él fue a la recámara de su tía.

-Tía ¿Me permites pasar?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué pasa? Todavía es temprano para dormirse.

-Cuidar de Candy me ha dejado agotada, hoy la llevamos a las tiendas para que se comprara ropa, Archie, Stear y Paty me acompañaron, me dio tristeza verla actuar como niña, le tuvimos que comprar accesorios de bebé para que le pusiera al muñeco que tiene, Paty se portó muy bien supo lidiar con ella, me alegra que no sea como Annie.

-Perdona por causarte molestias

-¿Algo más William?

-Quiero enseñarte una foto que salió en un diario de Londres.

Albert le enseñó su celular, la señora Elroy sacó un álbum de fotos y se lo mostró a Albert.

-Es idéntico a ti William

-Todavía es muy pequeño, todos los niños se parecen. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Se supone que Candy está muerta para toda Inglaterra.

-Pues tendrás que presentarte y reclamar la paternidad de ese bebé, hacerlo por la vía legal aunque causes un escándalo, de seguro les harán pruebas de ADN y ahí saldremos de dudas.

-Será después que me case.

-¿Te interesa más casarte, que un niño que podría ser tu hijo?

-Candy me puede dar más hijos, los juicios de paternidad se llevan tiempo, primero tengo que buscar un buen abogado que litigue en Londres, sólo de pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza. De hecho esto me acaba de dar una buena idea, quiero salir en la portada de una revista prestigiosa para anunciar mi boda, de seguro Josué Campbell lo leerá y se retorcerá del coraje, ja,ja,ja.

-¿Para qué provocarlo? Y si le quiere hacer daño al niño por vengarse de ti.

-No creo que atente contra el niño.

A la semana siguiente a Candy y Albert los estaban maquillando para una sesión de fotos, todos se extrañaron un poco con las actitudes de Candy.

-No quiero que me peinen.

-Candy amor, es para que nos tomemos fotos.

-Estas zapatillas están muy altas

-Mi amor, mira mi traje es elegante, por eso tienes ese hermoso vestido y te están haciendo un peinado para que luzcas más bella de lo que eres, saldremos en la portada de una revista.

-Estoy aburrida.

-Te prometo que te llevaré de paseo si dejas que te peinen y que te tomen fotos.

-Pero quiero todo un día contigo

-Así será, todo un día juntos tu y yo.

-Está bien entonces que me hagan lo que quieran.

Algunos se pusieron a comentar.

-O está muy mimada o no está bien de …- se señalaban la cabeza.

Albert se dio cuenta y comentó: Mi novia ha sido sobreprotegida y un poco mimada por sus padres por ser hija única, además es menor que yo por 11 años.

Todos al unísono hicieron como que entendían.

A los dos días salió la publicación la tía de Josué Campbell le llamó para que checara la portada de la revista. Josué del coraje que hizo tiró su computadora.

-No has ganado todavía William Andrew, haré todo lo posible por quitarte a Candy, ella de seguro ha de extrañar al niño, con el la atraeré a mí.

Al día siguiente cuando Albert se iba al corporativo, Candy se aferró a él.

-Llévame contigo.

-No puedo amor voy al trabajo.

-Quiero que me lleves a pasear tú lo prometiste

-Candy, te prometo que el sábado te llevaré de paseo.

-Yo quiero ahora

-Pero mi amor se me hace tarde

-¡Tu no me amas! Si me quisieras me llevarías de paseo.

Albert respiró profundo le habló a George y canceló todos sus citas.

-Vamos pues

-¿No irás a la oficina?-preguntó alarmada Elroy

-No, llevaré de paseo a Candy se lo prometí.

Albert la llevó al Navy pier, Candy quiso entrar al museo de niños. Ella se puso a tocar todo lo que había, él tenía mucha paciencia con ella.


	23. Chapter 23

Después del museo Candy se quiso subir al carrusel.

-Mi amor ahí sólo se suben los niños.

-Albert, nunca me he subido a un carrusel quiero hacerlo contigo ahora.

-Está bien muñeca

Candy se subió a un caballito que subía y bajaba él iba parado a su lado.

-¡Súbete a uno tú también!

Albert se subió al que estaba a lado de ella

-¡Te amo tanto Candy! ¡Como pude ser tan estúpido! Si te hubiese enamorado en lugar de querer llevarte a la cama nada de esto hubiera pasado, ya tendríamos familia y seríamos completamente felices, seré paciente, sé que algún día sanarás.

Después de dar vueltas en el carrusel Candy quiso subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, los cubículos eran transparentes, podía verse todo, empezó a subir y Candy pegaba de gritos.

-¿Estás asustada?

-No

-Entonces ¿Por qué gritas?

-¡Porque me emociona estar en lo alto!

-Hazme cosquillas en las alturas Albert

Cada vez que Candy decía la palabra cosquillas era como si a Albert le apretaran un botón para que se encendiera en lujuria y lascivia.

-¡Mi amor! aquí pueden vernos, las cosquillas te las haré cuando no haya nadie alrededor, además se lleva su tiempo.

Candy se le montó y su miembro se puso erecto, se besaron apasionadamente las parejas que iban debajo de ellos y arriba se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.

-¡Que se vayan a un hotel si tantas ganas tienen!-murmuraban los que lograban verlos

Albert le acariciaba atrevidamente, recuperó la cordura y delicadamente la puso a su lado.

-¡Yo quiero seguir!-protestó Candy

-Si amor, rentaremos un yate, ahí te haré las cosquillas.

Terminó de dar vueltas la rueda de la fortuna cuando bajaron Albert la llevó por la muñeca, daba pasos agigantados para llegar lo más rápido posible adonde rentaban los yates. El pagó lo abordaron y la llevó al camarote.

Ahí los dos se desbordaron de pasión, Albert la desnudó completamente la besaba por el cuello, apretaba sus pechos, bajó su mano a su intimidad para que se lubricara luego la puso a la orilla de la cama puso sus piernas en sus hombros y la penetró, entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, el que manejaba el yate escuchó los gemidos de Candy, se puso unos tapones para no escucharlos.

Pasaron 3 horas amándose, luego subieron a la proa.

-¡Quiero ver delfines!

-Amor no sé si haya delfines, este es un lago.

-¡Deberías de traer varios delfines para que se reproduzcan y el lago se llene de ellos!

Albert se rió solamente.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Candy vio que estaban eligiendo la mantelería y algunas cosas para la boda.

-¡Yo quiero que todo sea de color verde!

La señora Elroy miró a Albert aterrada, lo mismo que Stear y Archie.

William porque no te llevas a Candy para hacerle cosquillas mientras nosotros tomamos decisiones.

-¡Ya me hizo muchas cosquillas en el lago!

Albert la cargó diciendo: Nunca me canso de hacértelas.

Esa noche Albert la hizo suya tres veces más y la dejó rendida, al siguiente día no se levantó temprano y él pudo ir a la oficina.

-George quiero que alistes todo, viajaremos a Londres para presenciar el bautizo del bebé Campbell.

-¡Pero no estamos invitados! ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?

-Eso ya lo arreglé.

-¿Sobornó a alguien?

-Se escucha feo ese término, hice una donación.

-¿Dejará sola a la señorita Candy?

-Mi tía ya la aceptó hasta siento que la aprecia y ahí tiene a mis sobrinos que son sus guardianes.

-Empieza a buscar un abogado que me represente, voy a reclamar la paternidad del bebé, lo iba a dejar para después de mí boda pero pienso que quizás Candy se mejore si tiene a su hijo cerca.

-Temo que provoque a Campbell.

-No nos puede hacer nada.

Pasaron dos días, Albert y George viajaron a Londres, Candy se quedó al cuidado de Stear y Archie junto con la señora Elroy.

-Señor William Andrew, ya se fijó la fecha de audiencia para reclamar la paternidad del niño Campbell.

-Gracias Abogado, me asombra que haya logrado programar la audiencia y que ya hasta tenga fecha.

-Será dentro de cuatro meses.

Albert y George se presentaron en la Catedral de Canterbury, para presenciar el bautizo ellos contemplaron todo el acto. Después de eso los invitados fueron a festejar el acontecimiento.

-Tengo que ganar la custodia de ese pequeño, mientras el ministro le echaba el agua me imaginé con Candy sosteniendo al bebé, sentí una emoción intensa al verlo-Le expresó Albert a George.

Ellos regresaron de Londres, días después a Josué le llegó el citatorio.

-¡Pero qué tontería es esta! ¡Cómo se atreve a reclamar a mi hijo!

-Hijo debes de calmarte, hablaremos con los jueces, para que esa demanda no proceda-lo tranquilizó Catherine Campbell.

Josué pensó: Iré por Candy, Andrew es fuerte porque la tiene a su lado.

Pasaron las semanas, todas las noches Albert dejaba exhausta a Candy para que al día siguiente se levantara tarde y lo dejara irse a su trabajo.

Albert se tomó unos días antes de su boda, llevó a Candy a un hotel para que ella no se pusiera nerviosa con los preparativos en la mansión.

Cuando llegó el día del casamiento, llegaron para maquillarla y peinarla al hotel, Albert no se adelantó para irse a la Iglesia pues temía que ella se pusiera nerviosa, por lo que la acompañó.

-¡Me vistieron como una princesa!

-Eres mi princesa

-¿Qué me dijiste que haremos en la Iglesia?

-Escucharemos un sermón, luego te preguntaran si quieres ser mi esposa y dirás que sí.

-¿Qué es una esposa?

-Es la compañera idónea para un hombre, yo te elegí como mi compañera para toda la vida.

-¡Me prometes que estaremos juntos por siempre!

-¡Claro que sí Candy! hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Josué había llegado a Chicago, trataría de que Candy se fuera con él, llevó consigo al bebé para usarlo como carnada.


	24. Chapter 24

La limusina llegó a la primera Iglesia presbiteriana de Chicago, todos los invitados estaban acomodados en sus lugares elegantemente vestidos, el pasillo central de la Iglesia que dividía las bancas estaba lleno con arreglos florales de rosas blancas, había algunos periodistas esperando a que aparecieran los novios para tomarles fotos y grabarlos, era un gran acontecimiento en la ciudad.

-Amor, tengo que pasar primero en el procesional acompañado de mi tía Elroy.

-¡No quiero quedarme sola en el auto!

-Archie se quedará contigo, él te va a entregar.

-¿Dónde me va a entregar?

-Te va a entregar a mí simbólicamente—Archie ven por favor, quédate con ella.

Albert se bajó de la Limusina y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la Iglesia para caminar por la alfombra roja junto con su tía. Los flashes de los periodistas le molestaban un poco, no se dio cuenta que entre ellos estaba Josué con sus hombres.

Archie le cedió el brazo a Candy— ¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gracias Archie

Caminaron hacia la Iglesia y Josué bajó la cámara para observarla

-Se ve deslumbrante con ese vestido de novia, es mi media hermana pero al no crecer juntos empecé a desearla al convivir con ella a diario, la veo como mujer y no cómo hermana, sólo en el estado en que quedó mentalmente puede ser mía, tengo que quitársela a Andrew, no correríamos ningún riesgo pues no puedo tener hijos pero tampoco quiero que tenga más con él, Candy ya le ha dado un heredero a la familia Campbell.

Josué se puso en el campo visual de Candy—El hombre malo está aquí—pensó Candy.

Paty era la única dama de honor, se acercó a Candy y le dijo— ¡Te ves hermosa! Nos seguirás a Stear y a mí.

Ella se alteró pues los periodistas se empujaban para tomarle fotos.

-¡Quiero irme de aquí!

-No Candy, caminaremos por ese pasillo lleno de flores al final te espera mi tío—trataba de calmarla Archie.

Ella miró que la Iglesia estaba llena y que los invitados estaban de pie para admirarla mientras recorría el pasillo.

-Hay mucha gente, no quiero estar aquí.

Candy escuchó el Canon de Pachelbel ejecutada por los violines vio que Paty y Alistair avanzaron por la alfombra.

—Seguimos nosotros Candy-le dijo Archie

Ella se emocionó y caminó— ¿Que tengo en la cara? Que todos me miran.

-No te alteres sólo ven lo bella que eres, vinieron a presenciar como unirás tu vida a la de mi tío para siempre.

-Sí, quiero que sea para siempre.

Pasaron por todo el pasillo, Archie le cedió a Albert la mano de Candy, lo primero que hicieron fue una oración de agradecimiento, luego cantó el coro de la Iglesia algo alusivo al evento, durante el sermón…

-Tengo ganas de hacer pipí— le susurró Candy a Albert

-Amor ¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí! ya no aguanto

-¡Espera! le diré a Paty que te lleve

Albert se puso de pie y le pidió a Paty el favor que la acompañara al WC, Josué quien estaba al acecho pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrarla, salieron por la puerta lateral hacia los baños de mujeres, Josué estaba acompañado por tres de sus hombres uno de ellos tenía en brazos al bebé.

Cuando Candy y Paty salieron del baño se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Hola Candy, mira quien está conmigo-dijo Josué

Candy vio a su hijo.

-¡Mi bebé!

-Ven conmigo para que estemos juntos y seamos una hermosa familia.

-Ella está contrayendo matrimonio con el Señor William, no irá a ningún lado sin su consentimiento—intervino Paty.

-¡Usted no se meta!, ella decidirá si viene conmigo o no.

-Tú eres malo ¿Por qué tienes a mi hijo?

-No soy malo ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Tienes cara de malo

-Pero no lo soy, mira a nuestro hijo lo he cuidado bien, ven conmigo estaremos los tres juntos para siempre.

Candy lo miró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no sé quién eres sólo sé que eres malo, tengo que regresar con Albert.

-Si regresas con él, nunca más volverás a ver a tu hijo.

-¡Dame a mi hijo!

-Ven conmigo y te lo daré

Albert se desesperó porque ya habían pasado 10 minutos y no regresaban, el ministro seguía predicando, se oyeron los gritos de Candy, Albert y sus sobrinos fueron en su auxilio.

-¡Dámelo!

-Vendrás conmigo-dijo Josué agarrándole la mano

-¡Suéltala! –gritó Albert

-Vine a llevarme lo que es mío, el niño necesita de su madre

-Entonces cédemelo, yo cuidaré de él y de Candy.

-¡Jamás! Él es un Campbell

-Albert, que me dé a mi hijo –lloraba Candy

Albert quiso quitarle el bebé al guardaespaldas y los demás sacaron sus armas para amenazarlo.

-Nunca lo verás de nuevo si no vienes conmigo ahora mismo.

Candy se aferró a Albert, Josué decidió irse al ver que se acercaban los hombres de los Andrew para protegerlos.

-No llores nena, te prometo que rescataremos a tu hijo, ya pedí su custodia, todo será legal.

Albert tardó unos minutos para calmar a Candy, los esperaban para el acto litúrgico.

-Ven conmigo, nos casaremos y luego iremos tras ellos.

Paty trató de componerle el maquillaje y regresaron al culto de acción de gracias, todos los presentes estaban inquietos. Continuaron con la boda, Albert le decía a Candy palabras amorosas al oído para que ella se tranquilizara.

Cuando terminó el acto litúrgico se tomaron fotos con los invitados en la Iglesia, luego fueron a la celebración en la mansión Andrew, sólo pudieron estar una hora pues Candy a cada rato le decía que quería irse. Le dieron algo para los nervios Albert la acompañó hasta que se quedó dormida, luego él regresó a la fiesta, pero no la disfrutó sin ella, cuando terminó el evento fue a la habitación nupcial.

Candy no despertó hasta el día siguiente, ya se le había olvidado todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, Albert estaba en el comedor con sus sobrinos y la señora Elroy, era medio día y estaban desayunando.

-Creo que cancelaré la luna de miel, no puedo llevarla en ese estado

-Luna de miel ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Candy desde la puerta.

-Amor ya despertaste, ¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?

-Me siento de maravilla, ¿Qué es luna de miel? Pensé que solo había de queso.

-Así se le llama a los viajes que hacen los recién casados.

-¡Yo me quiero ir de viaje!

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Si! Quiero viajar contigo, y olvidarme de una pesadilla que tuve.

-¿Qué pesadilla tuviste?

-Soñé que estaba vestida de princesa y que caminaba por una alfombra llena de flores y que al final estabas esperándome, luego llegaba un hombre malo que te amenazó y se llevó a mi bebé.

Albert se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, Candy se arrojó en sus brazos diciendo: No quiero que nadie te hiera, me pareció todo tan real, todas esas armas apuntándote.

-No te preocupes, sólo fue un mal sueño, entonces hoy mismo nos iremos de luna de miel.

 **Hola chicas iniciamos la semana de actualizaciones, bueno quiero comentarles que puse este comportamiento de Josué para que vean la diferencia entre lo que es incesto y lo que no es, siempre han dicho que la relación de Albert y Candy es incestuosa, fuera cierto si estuvieran unidos por la sangre, no es incesto porque Albert no es el padre natural de Candy, también porque él nunca se comportó con ella como un padre, tampoco Albert fue pedófilo porque el esperó a que ella fuera mayor para acercarse de manera romántica, así que no es descabellada esa relación.**

 **También deseo compartirles que me estoy basando en el caso de mi prima, su esposo tuvo un accidente y quedó así como Candy, el todavía no ha sanado de la mente los doctores ya le dieron de alta, ellos tienen un niño de cinco años, admiro a mi prima porque a pesar de todo tiene la paciencia y el amor para cuidar de los dos, cualquier otra mujer ya lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte la familia de él lo quería desconectar pero ella no lo permitió, ambos son jóvenes, así es el verdadero amor y el compromiso, Dios es el que ha sostenido a esa familia, mi historia tendrá final Feliz se los aseguro, sólo hecho de estar vivos y con salud es motivo para agradecer a Dios.**


	25. Chapter 25

Albert la llevó de luna de miel a Cozumel, tenían una residencia en una zona exclusiva, tenían playa privada.

-¡Albert esto es hermoso! ¿Veremos delfines?

-Si amor, aquí si veremos delfines

-Quiero ir a la playa

-Acabamos de llegar, debemos descansar un poco

-¡Quiero ir a esa casita!

-Es una palapa, está bien ponte tu traje de baño para que vayamos.

Candy salió con su bikini Albert la vio deseoso.

-¡Atrápame!-dijo Candy

Candy salió a toda velocidad de la casa, Albert iba atrás de ella pero era muy veloz cual gacela, ambos se reían, Albert fingió que le dolía el estómago ella se detuvopara auxiliarlo y el aprovechó para atraparla.

-¡Tramposo! ¡Así no juego!

Albert la cargó y la llevó hacia la playa, ella se soltó y nadó hacia lo profundo, él estaba un poco asustado y trató de alcanzarla pues temía que las olas la arrastraran mar adentro, la jaló cerca de la orilla, miró a todos lados vio que no había nadie que los mirara y la empezó acariciar, le hizo a un lado el bikini y con el miembro erecto la penetró-¡Albert! sí quiero más–gemía Candy–Él se vació completamente en ella.

Después de eso se acostaron en la sombra de la palapa, él se quedó dormido.

Después de dos horas se despertó y no la vio cerca, él fue corriendo dentro de la casa y le preguntó a los empleados:

-¿Han visto a mi esposa?

-No señor Andrew, no la hemos visto

\- Agarren las cuatrimotos y ayúdenme a buscarla por la orilla de la playa y en las residencias de los vecinos.

Tenían 3 cuatrimotos una usó Albert quién llegó a la playa de un hotel, y ahí estaba Candy en la alberca jugando con unos niños.

-¡Albert! ven a jugar-Lo invitó Candy sonriente

-¡Salte por favor! y vámonos ya-Le ordenó molesto

Candy lo vio enojado y se salió de la alberca.

-¡Súbete a la cuatrimoto ahora mismo!

Ella le obedeció, él también se subió y arrancó.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas hacer esto! ¡Me preocupé por ti! Pensé que algo malo te había pasado-la iba reprendiendo en el camino.

Al llegar a la casa, ella se bajó rápido y fue a llorar a la habitación.

El entró a las tres horas Candy estaba en posición fetal, el se le acercó para darle un beso.

-¡Perdóname Candy! no debí gritarte.

-¿De qué te voy a perdonar? ¡Vamos a comer que tengo hambre!

-¡Primero báñate! Tienes que quitarte la arena de encima

Él se metió con ella al sanitario y ahí la volvió a tomar en el jacuzzi

Después de eso Albert no se despegaba ni un momento de ella, pasaron dos semanas de intensa pasión amándose una y otra vez.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el día de la audiencia en Londres para reclamar la guardia y custodia del bebé de Candy.

El Juez familiar dijo:

-Sólo se le hará la prueba del ADN al Señor Josué Campbell para descartar si es el padre o no del bebé registrado con su nombre, cuya madre fue la ahora extinta Candice White.

El Abogado de Albert refutó: Lo correcto sería que El señor William también se realice la prueba.

El juez contestó: en caso de salir negativo el parentesco entre el señor Josué Campbell y el niño en cuestión entonces tomaremos la muestra del Señor Andrew.

Llegaron los del Laboratorio y tomaron ahí mismo la muestra del bebé y de Josué Campbell.

-Dentro de un mes se darán los resultados y daré mi resolución del caso- indicó el juez.

Todo ese mes Albert se la pasó en Londres con Candy, la tenían escondida pues sabían que Campbell era influyente y podría hacer cualquier cosa en contra de ellos.

Por fin el momento esperado había llegado.

Le pasaron un sobre cerrado al juez donde estaban los resultados, este los leyó y dijo en voz audible:

-Las pruebas de ADN para comprobar el parentesco entre el Señor Josué Campbell y el bebé han resultado positivas, tanto el niño como Josué Campbell comparten el mismo ADN.

Albert al escuchar el resultado se quedó impactado y al mismo tiempo se decepcionó

-Lo siento mucho Señor William-lo animó el abogado.

Le dieron copia de los resultados y vieron que era un laboratorio prestigioso del cual no se podía desconfiar.

Josué Campbell miró a Albert con una sonrisa malvada y pensó: Claro que teníamos que compartir el mismo ADN si soy su tío.

Albert salió de la sala y fue a buscar a Candy, en el camino iba pensando: No importa si se acostó con él, ahora es mi esposa, yo la arrojé a sus brazos con mi fría actitud, tendremos nuestros propios hijos, me olvidaré de este momento tan desagradable Candy y yo seremos felices.


	26. Chapter 26

Pasó un mes completo después que el juez dio el fallo a favor de Campbell, Albert procuró llevar a Candy con los neurocirujanos para que la volvieran a valorar sobre su estado mental, ya su familia se había acostumbrado a sus actitudes, hasta la señora Elroy empezó a quererla como a una hija. Candy la obedecía en todo, la señora Elroy le elegía los vestidos, los peinados, un día Albert la encontró vestida con las moda que usaba habitualmente su tía.

-¡Tía por favor! ¿Cómo le vas a comprar eso a Candy?

-¡Se ve divina!

-No tía después se me hará difícil acercarme a ella sin pensar que eres tú, ¡No le vuelvas a poner ese atuendo!

-¡Parece una muñeca! –Expresó con una sonrisa la señora Elroy

Cuando le estaban haciendo los estudios para intervenirla se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada, todos estaban contentos por la noticia.

-Señor Andrew, pues se tendrá que posponer la operación de su esposa, no la podemos intervenir quirúrgicamente hasta que tenga a su bebé.

-Entiendo, la verdad es que me da igual, yo de todas maneras la amo y con sus ocurrencias me hace reír todo el tiempo pero quiero que sane para ella misma, es tan vulnerable en su estado, cualquiera se aprovecha de su condición, además no quiero que su vida quede truncada, ella estudió medicina tiene derecho a ejercerla.

-Será difícil que le den licencia médica, es mejor que cuando se recupere se dedique a la crianza de sus hijos.

-Doctor de seguro la evaluaran para ver si está capacitada a ejercer.

El médico miró a Albert con pesimismo y Albert se dio cuenta que el doctor no le daba esperanzas.

Candy quería hacer cosas extremas durante el embarazo como trepar árboles, o montar caballo, la propiedad de los Andrew era tan grande que podían practicar la equitación, todos quedaban agotados por cuidarla.

Candy tenía las hormonas tan alborotadas por el embarazo que todos los días cuando llegaba Albert lo recibía a besos y lo guiaba a su recamara para que le hiciera el amor, ella misma lo desvestía y lo montaba hasta satisfacerse.

A veces se deprimía con nada, Albert se afligía cada vez que Candy se ponía a llorar.

-Es normal William, son por las hormonas-decía Elroy tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-Creo que no he podido hacerla feliz

-Ella es feliz contigo-lo consolaba Elroy.

En ese lapso de tiempo Stear y Patty se casaron, Candy quiso ser dama aun así con el embarazo, tuvo que desfilar con Albert en la Iglesia.

Josué Campbell en todos los eventos que acudía siempre llevaba a su sobrino, ciertamente le veían el parecido, nadie podía negar que fueran parientes.

Pasaron los nueve meses del embarazo de Candy y llegó el momento que diera a luz.

-Albert, ¡me voy a morir siento mucho dolor!- se quejaba Candy

-Sólo es un dolor pasajero, después cuando tengas al bebé se te quitará.

-¿Será que de tantas cosquillas que me hacías se deterioró mi salud?

-No amor como vas a pensar eso.

Cuando Albert conoció a su bebé se acordó de la primera vez que vio al hijo de Candy.

En el momento que Candy despertó después del parto le llevaron a su bebé.

-¡Mi bebé me lo repusieron! ¿El otro donde quedó?

Todos en la habitación se miraron, la señora Elroy pensó-Ahora la tendremos más vigilada, con sus ocurrencias es capaz de matarlo.

Entre más días iban pasando más se asemejaba el bebé al niño Campbell.

-¡No me puedo quitar de la cabeza al hijo de Campbell! Conforme pasa el tiempo, Willy se parece más a el-se confesaba Albert con George.

-Yo también lo vi y ciertamente el parecido entre los niños es enorme.

-Bueno son hijos de la misma mamá-se trataba de convencer

A Candy no le permitían bañar al bebé, sólo se lo daban para que le diera pecho. Todos estaban en el salón cuando Candy comentó:

-¡Mi hermano Josué se pondrá orgulloso cuando conozca a su sobrino!

Todos se miraron entre ellos, Albert le preguntó ¿Te refieres a Josué Campbell? El hombre malo ¿es tu hermano?

-Albert , tengo un medio hermano, el me llevó a Londres, era muy estricto conmigo. ¿Qué pasó con él? Vamos a Londres me gustaría visitarlo.

 **Hola hermosas Chicas este fic está llegando a su fin, les agradezco por seguirlo.**


	27. Chapter 27

-Quizás por eso salió en la prueba del ADN, que tienen parentesco el bebé y Campbell- dijo la Señora Elroy

-Hoy mismo hablaré con el abogado-fue lo último que dijo Albert antes de ir a su despacho.

-Señor William, es difícil apelar porque el Señor Campbell tiene influencias en el parlamento y es amigo del primer ministro.

-¡Ese niño es mío! No se lo cederé, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

-La única forma de presionar al Señor Campbell es a través de los medios, el no querrá que se haga un escándalo del asunto, si su esposa estuviera bien mentalmente valdría su declaración. ¿Por qué no lo deja con él? Su hijo será el heredero universal de toda la fortuna Campbell.

-A mí no me interesa el dinero, yo quiero a mi hijo conmigo, verlo crecer, no perderme ninguna etapa de su vida, después de una sugerencia de tal magnitud es mejor que busque otro abogado.

En ese momento el abogado marcó otro número.

-Señor Josué

-No te daré más dinero, te pagué bien para que perdieras el juicio y para que ya no hubiera manera de apelar.

-De alguna manera William Andrew sabe que la señora Candice es su hermana

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esta información cuesta.

-Está bien preséntate mañana en mi oficina.

-¿Qué haré tía? William Andrew sabe que Candy y yo estamos emparentados.

-Podemos conseguir otro bebé y que se haga la prueba con ese pequeño-sugirió Charlotte Campbell

-¡Todos conocen a mi hijo! He salido con él en todos los medios.

-Tenemos influencias, úsalas y deja de atormentarte

-Lo que tengo que hacer es distraer a Andrew de alguna manera o quizás debo irme por un tiempo del país.

-Tenemos muchas cosas en que ocuparnos aquí, Candy de alguna manera te ayudaba en los negocios ahora no tenemos tiempo de nada.

-¡No quiero perder a mi hijo! No quiero que se lo lleve Andrew, él ya posee a Candy.

Candy estaba montando en la propiedad junto con Archie en eso le dio vértigo y se cayó del caballo. Rápidamente la llevaron al hospital.

-Señor William, en los estudios que le realizamos a su esposa hemos encontrado un coágulo en el cerebro.

-¡Maldito Archie no la cuidaste!-le recriminó a su sobrino

-Tío, lo siento, nos estábamos divirtiendo no sé ni como pasó.

-No se golpeó la cabeza, no hay traumatismo cráneo encefálico el accidente lo ocasionó un mareo, es necesario que la operemos cuanto antes, no puedo mentirles es de alto riesgo, su esposa podría morir en el quirófano.

-¡Precisamente ahora que tenía que ir a Londres sucede esto! ¿Y si no se opera? ¿Qué consecuencias puede haber?

-Sufrirá de convulsiones constantemente hasta morir.

-¿Me está diciendo que no tengo esperanzas con ella? ¿Qué de una forma u otra la perderé prematuramente?

-Es un caso en extremo difícil.

-¿Usted que haría doctor?

-Rezar por un milagro, los accidentes cerebro vasculares embólicos son complicados. Señor Andrew no es por apresurarlo pero tiene que autorizar la intervención cuanto antes. Le daré 20 minutos para que decidan, pueden ir a la capilla a orar y que Dios los guie a tomar la mejor decisión para su esposa.

Los Andrew fueron a la capilla que había dentro del hospital, Albert se sentía desolado.

-Si la pierdo ¿Qué haré? Dios me está haciendo pagar todos mis errores aquí en la tierra.

-William ¿Y si esto sucedió para que ella se mejore? Puede haber esa posibilidad-lo animaba Elroy.

Archie intervino: Tío, el doctor te dijo que si no la operas ahora en el momento en que tenga una convulsión puede morir, entonces debes decidir que la intervengan, lo que tenga que suceder que suceda de una vez.

-Pero puedo pasar más momentos a su lado, en cambio si se opera y todo sale mal, mañana mismo la estaría enterrando.

-No seas pesimista William- lo reprendió Elroy

-Disculpen no pude evitar escuchar su diálogo, lo único que puedo decirles es que Nada es aleatorio o llega por casualidad, especialmente en nuestra vida. Hay un texto bíblico que dice: "Jehová de los ejércitos juró diciendo: Ciertamente se hará de la manera que lo he pensado, y será confirmado como lo he determinado" (Isaías 14:24). Él lo "planeó". Esto significa el deseo de hacer algo de manera deliberada. Dios ha decidido a hacer lo que va a hacer, y nada ni nadie se interpone en su camino. Otro texto dice: "Que anuncio lo por venir desde el principio, y desde la antigüedad lo que aún no era hecho; que digo: Mi consejo permanecerá, y haré todo lo que quiero" (Isaías 46:10). Este es nuestro poderoso y resuelto Dios, quién está en control de todo. Espero que estas palabras les traiga gran consuelo y ayude para aliviar sus temores. No tenga miedo de decidir que hacer con respecto a su esposa, póngasela a Dios en sus manos que El hará lo mejor para sus vidas, ya no se atormente más.

El médico entró a la capilla y preguntó Y al fin Señor Andrew ¿que ha decidido?

Albert respiró profundo y dijo: Que la opere.

-Papá ¿Puedes orar por la familia Andrew?

-Claro que sí

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted es el papá del doctor?

-Así es, vengo aquí todos los días al hospital a pedirle a Dios que dirija la mano de mi hijo para que haga bien su trabajo, yo sé que Dios lo usa para sanar a las personas y cuando algún paciente fallece es porque su misión en la tierra ha terminado.

Aquel hombre era pastor, al terminar su oración Los Andrew se sintieron más tranquilos.

-Antes de que la seden quiero hablar con ella.

-Pase Señor Andrew.

Candy miró a Albert y le dijo con una sonrisa: Sabes Albert, vino un hombre vestido de blanco y me dijo que no temiera, que todo estará bien conmigo, que Dios me tiene en el hueco de su mano.

Albert pensó: Todos los doctores visten de blanco-Oh Candy, te amo.

-¿Viniste a darme un beso antes de que me duerman?

-Si a eso vine mi amor

Albert se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Ya no llores Albert, al rato que salga iremos a buscar al niño que me quitaron.

-Amor ¿estás consciente de lo que dices?

-Si Albert, sé que pronto estaremos los cuatro juntos.

Albert pensó: Que eso sea aquí en la tierra, Dios mío te la pongo en tus manos.

 **Pues bien chicas, sólo faltan uno o dos capítulos si me animan en este mismo mes antes de mi cumpleaños lo termino.**


	28. Chapter 28

Albert caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital llevaban tres horas y no había noticias de Candy, recordaba lo mal que se portó con ella al principio, se llenaba de remordimientos, pero luego se consolaba viviendo en sus pensamientos cada momento feliz que pasaron juntos, se recriminó porque no se dio cuenta mucho antes que no era solo deseo sino que era amor lo que sentía por ella desde que la conoció, temía que sus hijos se quedaran sin su madre, estaba seguro que no iba a poder resistir su ausencia si llegase a fallecer.

Por fin salió el doctor con su rostro inexpresivo, Albert no pudo adivinar lo que había pasado en ese quirófano.

-Señor Andrew, pasaron a su esposa a recuperación, estás cirugías son muy complicadas pero estoy optimista de que mejorará, la buena noticia es que su vida está fuera de peligro, solo cuando despierte podremos saber si está bien mentalmente.

-Gracias Doctor.

-A mí no me dé las gracias sino a Dios quien dirigió mis manos.

Albert fue a la capilla del hospital y le dio gracias a Dios, al día siguiente lo dejaron pasar, Candy todavía no había despertado, se le salieron las lágrimas por verla tan indefensa. Sujetó su mano y ella al escuchar que sollozaba abrió los ojos, ella le apretó la mano y el alzó la mirada pero Candy no dijo ni una palabra.

-¡Gracias a Dios despertaste!

Candy no lo miró, así pasaron todos los Andrew a visitarla, pero con ninguno reaccionó.

-¿No quedó como vegetal? ¡Dígame doctor!

-Comprenda Señor Andrew, su cerebro está un poco inflamado, quizás ni tiene alguno de sus sentidos.

-¡No me diga eso por favor!

-Necesito que deje su nerviosismo.

Pasaron dos días más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Candy por fin me reconoces!

-¡Cómo no voy a reconocer al hombre que me hizo tanto daño!

-Candy mi amor

-¿Amor? ¿Dónde está Josué? ¿Cómo es que te dejó que pasaras a la habitación?

-Candy, yo soy tu esposo

La señora Elroy entró al escuchar la discusión

-¿A que vino Señora? A decirme que me aleje de su sobrino?

-No Candy, vine porque estoy preocupada por ti, te trajimos a tu bebé

-¿Mi bebé? ¿Ya nació?

Archie entró con el pequeño

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando!

-Este es nuestro hijo más pequeño, el que tuvimos después de casarnos

-¿Nos casamos?

-Tío es mejor que le muestre las fotos que tengo en el celular.

-Dame al niño y enséñale a Candy las imágenes

Archie le dio el niño a Albert sacó su celular y le mostró las fotos, Candy vio las imágenes donde Albert y ella estaban juntos, se veían felices. Reprodujo cada vídeo del celular, festejos u ocurrencias que ella hizo cuando estaba enferma de la mente, miró que Albert era paciente con ella.

-¡Es verdad! Te casaste conmigo

-Te amo Candy

-Yo también a ti, de seguro Josué se molestará

-¿Qué es Josué para ti?

-Mi hermano, tuvimos el mismo padre

-Ahora comprendo todo Candy, Josué tiene a nuestro primogénito, en cuanto te recuperes, iremos a Londres para arrebatárselo, él lo hizo pasar por su hijo.

Llegó el día que le dieron de alta a Candy, el doctor dijo que poco a poco se iría acordando de algunas cosas y que le tuvieran paciencia.

Al llegar a la Residencia de los Andrew, no recordaba la casa, vio el enorme retrato de cuando se casaron ella y Albert.

-¡No puedo creerlo! William Albert Andrew me desposó.

-Y lo volvería hacer otra vez, hoy quiero que veamos todos nuestros videos familiares, quizás así vayas recordando.

La llevó a la habitación matrimonial, al entrar le llegaron a la mente algunos recuerdos cuando ella le pedía cosquillas a Albert y se avergonzó un poco-No le diré que me acuerdo de las cosquillas ¡Qué vergüenza! en que andaba pensando.

Le puso los vídeos, Candy veía cuan amoroso se comportaba Albert con ella.

-¡En realidad me ama! ¡Aún con un poco de retraso mental me tiene paciencia!

Esa noche en la cena Candy no habló, se sentía extraña con la presencia de la Señora Elroy, aunque vio en los vídeos que era amable ella.

Cuando se fueron a dormir.

-Quisiera estar sola por algunos días, todavía no asimilo que estemos casados.

-Comprendo, estaré en el cuarto siguiente por si me necesitas.

Esa noche Candy no podía dormir, después de dos horas Albert fue a ver si estaba bien y encontró encendida la lámpara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo dormir

-El doctor te recetó algunas pastillas para conciliar el sueño

-No me quiero volver farmacodependiente

-Wow recuerdas algunos términos técnicos, pero es bajo prescripción médica y son parte de tu tratamiento.

-Dámela

Albert buscó las pastillas y le dio agua, se quedó en el sillón para acompañarla.

Después de una hora Candy todavía no lograba dormirse.

-No te han hecho efecto las pastillas, ya estoy dudando de la capacidad del doctor.

Candy dijo: Quizás si me haces cosquillas pueda conciliar el sueño.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?-le preguntó sonriente

-Hoy que entré a la recámara recordé algunas cosas

-Probemos entonces con eso.

Albert se desnudó y se metió entre las sábanas con ella, la besó con ternura.

-¡Por favor así no solías hacerlo! tómame sin piedad

-Oh Candy, después de casarnos soy más tierno y cariñoso contigo, ya no soy aquel patán que…

-¡Házmelo como antes!

-¡Está bien! si lo quieres así no soy nadie para refutar tus deseos

Albert se le encimó agarró las piernas de ella y se las puso al hombro y la penetró con fuerza.

-¿Así lo quieres ah? O más fuerte dime

-Siii más, más fuerte

Candy al poco tiempo de hacer el acto se durmió, en sus sueños vio lo siguiente:

-¿Dónde quieres llevar al niño?

-Con su padre

-¡Su Padre soy yo!

-Josué, hermano, estás actuando arbitrariamente, deja que le diga a William Andrew que tiene un hijo.

-Él no tiene nada, ya te dije que legalmente es mío. ¡Ve a tu habitación!

Vio cuando regresó a su habitación, dejó abierta la puerta pues pensó que Josué seguiría discutiendo pero escuchó que la cerraron y le pusieron llave.

-¡No me encierren! ¡Ábreme! ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Josué!

A Candy se le ocurrió bajar por el balcón para ir con Albert y pedirle ayuda para sacar a su hijo de la mansión Campbell, ella amarró unas sábanas, Josué fue hacia su habitación, ella miró hacia arriba y vio que su hermano estaba desatando las sábanas.

-Josué ¡No lo hagas!

-Te dije que prefería verte muerta a que te humilles con Andrew.

Candy sintió que se caía al vacío en eso despertó gritando ¡No!

 **Gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguir el Fic, Quizás no pueda escribir el fin de semana pues mi cumpleaños es el viernes 29 de septiembre se aceptan tarjetas de felicitación en mi facebook jajaja con dibujitos de Candy y Albert , esta humilde servidora desde que supo que Albert es Anohito no ha dejado de escribir sobre el aunque al principio lo pueda poner cómo malo después se redime, así es el humano se transforma al conocer el verdadero amor. Recuerden no gano nada escribiendo pero sus comentarios en cada capítulo es lo que hace que siga adelante**


	29. Chapter 29

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Josué

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?

-Acabo de recordar que el atentó contra mi

-En las noticias dijeron que habías intentado suicidarte

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Cómo iba a suicidarme si había dado a luz a mi primogénito y tenía que ver por él? me acuerdo que esa noche quería ir contigo pues estabas en Londres, intenté llevarme al niño pero me lo impidieron, Josué me encerró en mi habitación y decidí bajar por la ventana, cuando iba descendiendo miré hacia arriba y vi que Josué desató las sábanas.

-Candy ¿estás segura?

-Sí, mi hermano quiso matarme

Candy se puso a llorar, Albert trataba de consolarla.

-¡Desgraciado Campbell pagarás todo el daño que le hiciste a Candy! shh cálmate preciosa, te prometo que en cuánto estés completamente bien partiremos a Londres para buscar a nuestro pequeño.

Se miraron y el siguió consolándola, dejaron pasar quince días a fin de que ella estuviese en perfectas condiciones para viajar.

Llegaron a Londres y fueron a demandar a Josué por intento de asesinato y solicitar nuevamente la guardia y custodia del primogénito de los Andrew fue notificado inmediatamente a los Campbell.

-Nos han dicho que Candice fue la que puso la demanda, declaró que quisiste matarla y que le hiciste creer a todos de que había fallecido también ha dicho que son medios hermanos por lo tanto el padre de su bebé es William A. Andrew-Le informó su tía.

-Vinieron a provocarme en mi territorio ahora que se atengan a las consecuencias.

Todo el asunto llego a oídos del primer ministro y mandó a llamar a Josué.

-Candice Andrew ha declarado en tu contra, esto es demasiado grave no lo podremos encubrir, debes llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, dile que le devolverás a su hijo.

-¡Eso jamás! Él es mi heredero

-Lo sé pero si no tendrías que rendir cuentas ante la justicia, ¡Por Dios! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡le hiciste creer a todo Londres que tú hermana y tú eran pareja!

-Media hermana

-Aunque sea media hermana lleva tu propia sangre, arregla eso Campbell, no quiero escándalos, me apoyaste con mi campaña, no quiero que me vinculen contigo y que digan que soy tu cómplice, no podría reelegirme en las próximas elecciones mi carrera política se truncaría, hazte la idea que tendrás que renunciar a ese niño.

Llegaron los representantes legales de los Campbell a la propiedad de los Andrew en Londres.

-Hemos venido a negociar que la Señora Andrew retire la demanda en contra de mi cliente Josué Campbell

-Albert contestó sobresaltado: ¡No hay nada que negociar! ¡Josué Campbell debe de pagar todo lo que hizo sufrir a mi esposa!

-Quiero que lo mediten, en el juicio podríamos comprobar que su esposa sufrió daño cerebral irreversible con el accidente que tuvo y que sus acusaciones son desvaríos que ella tiene.

-Ella quedó perfectamente bien de la operación, está lúcida y puede testificar.

-Está comprobado que los pacientes así no se recuperan en su totalidad ¿Hará pasar a su esposa por el trauma del juicio?

-Albert miró a Candy y ella intervino diciendo: Dígale a Josué que me devuelva a mi hijo, nosotros lo registraremos en ese mismo instante con el nombre de los Andrew y retiraré la demanda.

-Candy ¿Has enloquecido? ¡El debe de pagar! ¡Es un asesino!

-Él me apoyó cuando tú te portaste mal conmigo

Albert bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Después que se fue el abogado de los Campbell Albert le recriminó a Candy: Todavía no me has perdonado ¡No debes retirar la demanda! Llevamos la de ganar.

-¡Quiero olvidarme de esta pesadilla y comenzar una vida feliz a tu lado! ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevaría el juicio? Josué es temerario recuerda que fui su asistente por eso toda le gente pensó que éramos pareja, sé cómo es, no le gusta perder, compréndeme quiero paz y tranquilidad.

-Pues yo también soy así y estoy seguro que podemos ganarle, puedo afirmar que él le robó el invento de mis sobrinos, ha hecho tanto mal que debe de pagar con cárcel, por su culpa no podrás ejercer tu carrera de medicina.

-Déjaselo a la justicia Divina.

El abogado fue con la buena noticia a los Campbell de que Candy retiraría la demanda si le devolvían al niño.

 **Gracias chicas ¿Qué castigo deberían de tener los Campbell? O lo dejamos tranquilitos como si nada hubiera pasado.**

 **Tengo un nuevo Fic llamado Callé por amor ya subí el segundo capítulo, me enamoré entre líneas y Te odio luego te amo. Creo que después de que termine Doble identidad el siguiente en terminar será los consuegros.**


	30. Chapter 30

Llegó el día en que los Campbell le entregarían el niño a sus padres, estaban en la corte de asuntos familiares.

Josué miró a Candy y pensó: ¡Que hermosa está! ¡Ella tenía que quedarse a mi lado junto con el niño! Seríamos una familia. ¡Me niego a perderlos!

Candy se acercó a Josué para recibir a su hijo.

-Hola nena, ¿así que te lo llevarás de mi lado? si lo dejas conmigo el heredará toda mi fortuna, tu bien sabes todas las posesiones que tengo, todos mis negocios pasarían a sus manos.

-Yo también poseo una gran fortuna que será para mis hijos, así que no nos interesa tu ofrecimiento-intervino Albert

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y no me das ni siquiera un beso Candy

-Me hiciste mucho daño Josué

-Que el pasado quede atrás, tú y yo seguimos siendo hermanos

Él se acercó a Candy e intentó besarla en los labios, Albert se sorprendió de sus intenciones.

-¡Estás loco Campbell!-le dijo Albert

-Sí pero por Candy y mi hijo

-No es tuyo, ¡es mi hijo! Candy toma al niño de una buena vez y vámonos que tenemos que cambiar toda la documentación para registrarlo con el apellido Andrew.

Candy tomó al niño

-¡No te lo llevarás! —Josué sacó una pistola y puso el arma en la sien de Candy

Charlotte Campbell se asustó al ver que su sobrino había enloquecido— ¡Guarda esa pistola Josué, te meterán a la cárcel! deja que se lo lleven, ¡son sus padres!

-Candy y El niño me pertenecen.

Los guardias que había en la corte se pusieron alertas y le apuntaron.

-¡Suelte esa arma Señor Campbell! No queremos usar la fuerza en contra suya.

-No te los llevarás Andrew ¡antes prefiero verlos muertos!-Al decir esto se escuchó que preparó el arma para dispararla y le apuntó al niño en la cabecita

-¡Está bien Josué me iré contigo! Me has convencido-le dijo Candy

-¿No me estás mintiendo?

-Pero le dejaremos el niño a su padre

-¡No! Yo los quiero a los dos, tengo preparado mi avión privado para irnos.

-Bien, te acompañamos

Josué la agarró por el brazo y fue retrocediendo en eso Campbell se tropezó y cayó al suelo, disparándose el arma, Albert miró a Candy y a su hijo y por fortuna estaban fuera de peligro, los guardias le dispararon a Josué.

Después de esa terrible experiencia cambiaron la documentación del niño, no se llamaría William pues así le habían puesto a su segundo bebé sino lo nombraron Albert Andrew.

Charlotte Campbell hizo todo lo posible para que a Josué no lo metieran a la cárcel y logró que pasara su condena en un hospital de enfermos mentales.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?

-Rodeados de locos, ya quiero que me saques de aquí.

-Es imposible, creen que eres peligroso para la sociedad, por lo que mínimo tendrás que pasar 20 años encerrado, quería comentarte que cambié el testamento y de todas maneras le dejaremos todo a nuestro niño.

-Es el descendiente directo de papá así que es nuestro heredero universal nunca dejará de ser un Campbell.

-Puse en las cláusulas que si deseaba reclamar el 100% de la herencia tendría que cambiarse el nombre por Campbell.

-Bien hecho tía, por favor dile a Candy que me venga a visitar necesito verla y a mi hijo.

-Te traigo unas fotos del niño, contraté a alguien de la gente de servicio de los Andrew para que me las pase.

-¿Y las de Candy?

-No te traeré fotos de Candy, ¡Eso es de enfermos!

Josué agarró del cuello a su tía: ¡Estoy enfermo! ¿No ves que por eso estoy encerrado aquí?

-Ha terminado la hora de visita-interrumpió un médico

-Para la próxima no se te ocurra venir sin traerme las fotos de mi hermanita.

En la mansión Andrew todo era alegría, los niños jugando, Candy cuidando de ellos, ya iba por el tercer embarazo.

-¿No extrañas ser médico Candy? - preguntó Albert

-Ser madre es la mejor profesión que existe- le contestó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para besarlo.

-¡Eres la mejor! Hiciste que el pequeño Albert se adaptara rápido a nosotros, con tu amor y paciencia lo lograste.

-Extrañaba mucho a Josué y a mi tía Charlotte, ella me habla frecuentemente para saber del niño, supongo que le informa a mi hermano.

-Sé que es tu tía pero prefiero que no tengas contacto con ellos.

-Después que nazca nuestro bebé me tendré que operar.

-No, recuerda que en el ultrasonido salió que es varón.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Que seguiremos intentando hasta que venga la niña

-¿Y si tenemos 5 varones?

-Si tenemos 5 varones tendremos un equipo de baloncesto, si tenemos 6 un equipo de voleibol, si tenemos 9 un equipo de beisbol y nos daremos por vencidos hasta llegar a los 11 para formar un equipo de fútbol americano.

-¿Qué crees que soy?

-Mi mujer pero también una fábrica de Andrews, además yo le hago caso a lo que dice la Biblia en Génesis 9:7 Pero ustedes, reprodúzcanse y multiplíquense; procreen abundantemente y multiplíquense en la tierra, recuerda que necesito un representante en cada sucursal de la compañía Andrew.

-Esa orden no es para un sólo hombre, ¿Me quieres matar?

-¡Si pero con cosquillas! Vengase para acá—Albert la cargó en sus brazos—Tía por favor vigila a los niños mientras Candy y yo platicamos de asuntos sumamente importantes.

-Si claro, ya sé de qué se tratan esos asuntos importantes.

Ya en la recámara…

-¿Qué pasará si dejas de desearme? Así empezó nuestra relación era solo atracción física.

-¡Por favor ya no hables del pasado! Que me haces sentir mal, el amor es eterno Candy y es más fuerte que el deseo, he decidido amarte, serte fiel y mientras Dios me dé vida cuidaré de ti y de nuestros hijos, vendrán adversidades pero juntos podremos vencerlas, nada hará que nos separemos tú y yo.

Aquello que inició mal se transformó en el sentimiento más hermoso que existe el amor y este nunca tiene final.

 **Chicas le agradezco primero a Dios porque es El que me da la vida y los sentidos para escribir y a ustedes por seguir esta historia, a las que la pusieron entre sus favoritas, ustedes con su apoyo son las que me animan a que siga escribiendo, recuerden que pienso darles final a todas mientras esté bien.**

 **Gracias a Yuleni, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme, Maravilla 121, Luz, Imonroe1214, Azulgep, Chickiss San Cruz, Lizeth Olveda, Adoradandrew, Sayuri 1707, Amluz Rodriguez, Silvia, Sandra Casillas, GabytgAndrew, Alexi fanalbert, Silvia, Liovana, Susana Rojas, Yagui Fun, Natu, Anai, Rixa, Nathy Eli, Niizalaura, Becky10000, Karla nohemi, iris, blanca roza, amuletodragon, Blanca73, MadelRos, Elen, Maria 1972, Aly Villegas, Chidamami, Rocio CR, Mary silenciosa , Luisa Garrido y a todas las chicas del Grupo del Facebook del príncipe de la colina, Candy y Albert Anohito y William Albert Andrew (Anohito) que me leen y a las anónimas.**


End file.
